La Jaula
by Agadea
Summary: Metido en un jaula. Preso de tus pasiones, tu rencor y tu miedo. Déjame liberarte...
1. Chapter 1

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

_**La Jaula.**_

**Capítulo 1.**

Con los pequeños ojillos entrecerrados lo observaba calculando las posibilidades. Lo había estudiado atentamente durante varias noches y esta en concreto era la que mas oportunidad le ofrecía. Un fuerte codazo llamó la atención de su compañero que se giró para mirarle irritado.

-¿Te das cuenta? Apenas se sostiene en pie. No aguantará…

El hombre enfocó su mirada sobre su objetivo cabeceando en un mudo asentimiento. Sin embargo secretamente no estaba del todo convencido. Al igual que su amigo había estado viendo la misma escena durante varias noches y siempre acababa de la misma y sorprendente manera.

- Si, es posible que tengas razón pero… no sé, hasta ahora nadie lo ha conseguido.

El primer hombre se secó con la manga los restos del alcohol y la saliva que escapaban de su boca.

- Tú lo has dicho: "hasta ahora". Todavía no se ha enfrentado conmigo.- replicó haciendo una fuerte presa sobre el hombro de su acompañante y obligándole a caminar con él. A empujones se abrieron paso entre la enardecida multitud hasta conseguir acercarse casi al filo de la tarima.

- ¡Mírale! - ordenó. - Está como una cuba. Es una auténtica piltrafa, por eso esta noche es mi oportunidad. Ganaré un bonito montón de pasta gracias a ese desgraciado, ya lo verás.

Su compañero le miró un momento con desconfianza para inmediatamente volver la vista hacia el estrado, centrando su atención en el extravagante show. Sobre una tarima de madera, a poco más de un metro de altura, se acoplaba una especie de jaula de forma circular de unos 5 metros de diámetro, dentro de la cual se desarrollaba un violento espectáculo. Por turnos todo aquel que quisiera y armado con cualquier tipo de arma, excepto las de fuego, se podía enfrentar contra un individuo que por el contrario solo podía responder exclusivamente con la fuerza de sus puños. Ante tamaña ventaja, muchos habían sido los valientes que osaron enfrentarse a ese luchador, pero que irremediable e incomprensiblemente, salieron derrotados. Las heridas, los huesos rotos y la sangre habían inundado el lugar noche tras noche desde hacía varias semanas.

Las apuestas alcanzaban ya cifras astronómicas, así como el importe del premio que con cada velada aumentaba exponencialmente. Ese atractivo cebo atraía a decenas de retadores y curiosos como la miel a las moscas, pero sin duda el mayor aliciente era el luchador en si. A pesar de estar precedido por la fama ganada tras tantos combates ganados, nadie esperaba encontrar la imagen que allí les esperaba: Un simple muchacho. Poco más que un adolescente imberbe, delgado y de triste mirada, que siempre en compañía de su inseparable botella, apuraba sake mientras aguantaba estoicamente palizas y golpes de sus oponentes. Cualquiera al verlo pensaría que era presa fácil. Apenas recién salido de la infancia, estaba en ese punto en el que le faltaba dar ese "estirón" que marca la entrada en la madurez. Pasando por escasos centímetros el metro setenta, no aparentaba tampoco ser demasiado fuerte, ya que su aspecto demacrado le daba un aspecto débil y fácil de vencer. Craso error…

Su figura delgada y esbelta escondía una vitalidad y una destreza desconocida por aquellos lares. Sus golpes llevaban impresos una fuerza demoledora y su cuerpo aguantaba las más feroces embestidas sin desfallecer. Eso unido a su indudable habilidad para la lucha, le había llevado a ostentar un título que realmente no codiciaba, pero que mantenía con fiereza noche tras noche.

- Todas las veces ha estado borracho y nunca ha perdido un combate. - gritó el otro en respuesta para hacerse oír entre el griterío. - No te confíes. No es cualquier cosa.

La respuesta inmediata fueron unas fuertes risotadas. - Nunca ha estado tan trompa como hoy. No sé cómo no se ha desplomado aun. Si hasta se balancea como un tentetieso.

Ambos contemplaron al joven, que con la mirada turbia, observaba a su contrincante mientras se mantenía de pie sin poder evitar más de una vez, perder el balance de su propio cuerpo.

- ¿Ves lo que te digo? - añadió volviendo a estallar en risotadas cuando vieron como el chico tras conectar un buen puñetazo en su contrario que lo mandó a dos metros de distancia, se cayó de bruces al suelo al no poder recuperar el equilibrio. - ¡Es verdaderamente patético!

La pelea continuó apenas unos dos minutos más, hasta que entre vítores esta llegó a su fin. El hombre hizo apenas un gesto cuando vio como el último oponente caía sin remedio. Sus ojos se desviaron inmediatamente hacia el chico que nuevamente apuraba un sorbo de la botella mezclando el licor con la sangre que brotaba de sus partidos labios. Tambaleándose se giró para dirigirse dando traspiés, hacia uno de los extremos donde se dejó caer cansinamente sobre una banqueta.

La multitud berreaba enardecida ante la sangre y el espectáculo. Su compañero se adelantó y subió al estrado cuando el posadero que hacía las veces de juez invitó al siguiente luchador. En apenas un minuto el hombre arremetió contra el joven que casi no tuvo tiempo de ponerse en pie. La diferencia de tamaños era abrumadora. El hombre era un ejemplar enorme. Grande y obeso parecia un oso enfurecido. Con su empuje llevó al chico contra los barrotes y casi logró arrancarlos de cuajo. El muchacho dejó escapar un gruñido pero golpeando a su vez certeramente un punto bajo las costillas de su contrario, consiguió deshacerse de él obligándole a apartarse aullando de dolor.

El público gritó y el dinero corrió como la pólvora de mano en mano. Las cosas estaban muy igualadas. El retador era fuerte y bestial y el chico tras varios combates, estaba exhausto y como una cuba, sin embargo hasta el momento nadie había conseguido abatir al jovenzuelo, y eso era un punto a tener en cuenta.

Durante casi diez minutos intercambiaron golpes e insultos. A pesar de su estado de semi embriaguez, el joven esquivaba ágilmente los embates del hombretón, dejándole a su vez fortísimos golpes en su anatomia. El retador respiraba ya jadeante por el agotamiento. Estaba muy cansado. El chico era escurridizo y sus intentos por atinarle eran en vano. Solo esperaba poder darle un buen golpe, sólo uno que lo dejara inconsciente y con eso sería suficiente, pero la ocasión no llegaba. Finalmente, el joven le propinó una fuerte patada en el torso que lo mandó volando al otro extremo de la jaula. El hombre se quedó allí sin respiración y sin fuerzas para levantarse. Entre la bruma de la semi inconsciencia, escuchó al juez finalizar la cuenta atrás. Había perdido…

Ayudado por su compañero, pudo levantarse y entonces vio como el juez le levantaba al chico el brazo declarándole vencedor. Con la rabia inundándole y con los ojos inyectados en sangre, reunió la fuerza que le quedaba para concentrarla en un último y bestial golpe. Deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo y con una rapidez inaudita para alguien de su tamaño, se precipitó hacia el desprevenido joven y golpeó con fuerza en la zona de los riñones. El chico se dobló por el dolor pero en una fracción de segundo se volteó, y con una mano agarró el puño del hombre y con la otra lo tomó por el cuello.

El silencio inundó la sala cuando para todos fue visible el reluciente destello rojo de los ojos del joven. Los huesos la mano de la víctima empezaron a crujir mientras el hombre berreaba. Poco a poco iba destrozando la extremidad hasta convertirla en una masa informe. La gente comenzó a gritar y el juez ayudado por otros dos individuos corrieron hacia ellos para intervenir.

No hizo falta. El chico soltó a su presa y con largas zancadas se dirigió a la salida y tras casi arrancar la puerta, salió de la jaula. Los tres hombres se inclinaron y ayudaron al hombre a incorporarse. Este apenas pudo reprimir sus arcadas al bajar la vista. Su mano era una poco mas que un pedazo de carne sanginoliento.

…/////…..

- Toma, aquí tienes tu parte. Ha sido una buena noche.

Los velados ojos elevaron su turbia mirada para enfocar la gruesa silueta del dueño del garito. Cabeceando con asentimiento, cogió el fajo de billetes y los introdujo en un frasco de cristal que tenía sobre el mostrador frente a él, pero antes había apartando un par de esos billetes que le tendió nuevamente al hombre.

- Tráeme otra botella…

- Ya has bebido demasiado, chico. - Contestó el otro negándose a coger el dinero, recogiendo la última botella vacía que el joven acababa de terminar y pasando un trapo por la cochambrosa madera de la barra. - Mejor vete a descansar. Necesitas dormir la mona.

Un férreo agarre le aprisionó la muñeca impidiéndole continuar.

- He dicho que me traigas otra botella…

- Pero… - intentó replicar, pero al ver el frío glacial en la mirada del joven luchador, desistió. – Está bien… Es tu vida, niño la que estás tirando por la borda.

Al instante volvió con una nueva botella que le fue arrebatada rápidamente de las manos.

- ¿Sabes?... – le dijo viéndole caminar hacia una de las mesas y sentarse abruptamente sobre una de las sillas. - Llevo muchos años en este negocio y te puedo asegurar que beber de esa manera ni soluciona nada, ni mucho menos acaba con el problema, sea cual sea. Lo único que consigues es convertir tu existencia en una mierda.

- Ya es una mierda sin la ayuda del sake… - respondió con voz pastosa.

- Eres muy joven para decir eso. Apenas has empezado a vivir.

La botella se apoyó con fuerza sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe.

- Mejor, no se meta en donde no le llaman. Estoy hasta los cojones de tener esta misma conversación todas las noches. ¿Es que nunca se cansa? No es mi padre, vale. Yo sé lo que haga, así que ¡váyase a la mierda y déjeme en paz de una puta vez!

- Está bien… - la voz del hombre sonó resignada. – No te diré nada más.

- Pues mejor. - respondió dando un nuevo trago a la botella. - Esto es solo un negocio.

El hombre le miró fijamente y sin expresión y el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - Le hago ganar dinero ¿no?.. Y yo pues… también tengo todo lo que necesito, así que, todo el mundo contento.

Negando con la cabeza, el dueño del bar lo dejó y se dispuso a adecentar el local. Sabía que la tarea le llevaría varias horas, ya que todos sus parroquianos convertían su negocio en algo parecido a una cuadra. Dándole la espalda, se dedicó a su labor ignorando como el joven poco a poco caía rendido por el alcohol.

…///…

La edificación no tenía tan mal aspecto por fuera como esperaba, pero dentro ya era otro cantar. Las paredes ennegrecidas por el humo daban una sensación lúgubre nada mas traspasar la puerta. El suelo repleto de restos de cristales, alcohol y demás sustancias en las cuales no quería ni pensar, provocarían arcadas hasta a una cabra; y lo peor de todo: el olor. El inconfundible aroma de tabaco, orines, sangre y vómitos impregnaban el ambiente revolviendo el estómago mas resistente.

Su vista se desvió hacia el centro de la gran estancia. Allí estaba de lo que tanto había oído hablar. La jaula. La sucia tarima de madera estaba cubierta de manchas de sangre reseca, fruto de innumerables y sangrientos enfrentamiento. Con repulsión pensó en cómo la gente podía disfrutar con eso, pero se recordó que nada había tan vil y tan cruel cómo el hecho de lo mucho que disfrutaban los seres humanos con el sufrimiento de sus propios congéneres.

Apenas había dado dos pasos cuando un hombre le cortó el paso.

- Está cerrado. Vuelva mañana.

- No he venido por el espectáculo. – respondió en un susurro.

El hombre estudió al visitante unos instantes. Era una figura encapuchada, cubierta con una larga capa que llegaba casi al filo del tacón de su bota. Su rostro también iba parcialmente cubierto por una especie de bufanda de color pardo y sus ojos sombreados por la capucha apenas eran visibles. No parecia amenazador. No era grande ni corpulento y su voz, distorsionada por la tela, no aclaraba mucho sobre su edad, aunque por su tamaño dedujo que debía ser bastante joven.

- _Otro niñato…_ - pensó. - _¡Cómo no tenía suficiente con uno…_!

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? No necesito a nadie para trabajar…

- No busco trabajo, lo busco a él. - Respondió señalando al joven que ya estaba roncando tirado sobre la mesa.

Inmediatamente el hombre se tensó. - Si quieres enfrentarte a él, deberás esperar a mañana noche. Ya te he dicho que la velada ha terminado.

La figura negó con un movimiento de cabeza. - No vengo a luchar, solo quiero hablar con él. No traigo otras intenciones.

Por alguna extraña razón le creyó, y tras unos segundos de indecisión, apartándose le hizo un gesto con el brazo como invitándole a pasar. Cabeceando como agradecimiento, el visitante caminó hacia la mesa y cuando llegó, apartó ruidosamente la silla para sentarse y de paso despertar al durmiente. Este con los ojos entrecerrados observó a su inesperado visitante.

La capucha cayó y la bufanda fue apartada del rostro. Los ojos del luchador se abrieron por la sorpresa.

- Me ha costado mucho encontrarte. Pero ahora no podrás librarte de mi, Naruto…

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¡Dios, ni yo misma sé de dónde ha salido esto! En un principio iba a ser un one shot, pero creo que dará para algo más. Ya sabéis que cuando empiezo, nunca sé dónde voy a acabar…**

**Había pensado no publicarlo de momento, pero me gustaría saber qué opináis. Si merece la pena o le dejo en el baúl de los trastos. Tengo que confesar que todavía no tengo muy claro por donde irá la historia, pero lo único que tengo seguro es que habrá lemon (obvio) y por supuesto que será un NaruSaku.**

**Bueno si lo continuo, no será pronto. Antes tengo que acabar lo que tengo pendiente, aunque cuando las Musas llegan, nunca eliges por dónde nace la inspiración.**

**En fin, ya veremos. **

**Un saludo, Marina. **


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

**La Jaula - Capítulo 2.**

La azulada mirada estaba enturbiada por los restos del alcohol que aun circulaban por sus venas, pero su mente estaba lo suficientemente clara para reconocer a su inesperado visitante.

- ¿Q... Qué haces a… aquí? - consiguió balbucear con dificultad.

- Obvio… he venido a buscarte. - le respondió a la vez que tomaba la botella que aun aferraba Naruto quitándosela de las manos. El joven intentó recuperarla mas fue en vano. Sus reflejos ralentizados por la embriaguez no fueron suficientes como para recuperar su ansiado licor.

- Dá… dámela. - demandó alargando la mano.

- No.

- Por favor…

- Ni hablar. Estás como un trapo y te necesito consciente y lúcido. Si sigues bebiendo así tus neuronas morirán ahogadas en sake; y no es que tengas muchas, que digamos...

Sin la suficiente lucidez ni para captar la broma, levantó la entrecerrada mirada hacia los ojos de su interlocutor. - ¿Qué quieres?… - preguntó cansado.

- Está más que claro: Que vuelvas. Para eso he venido hasta aquí… y no creas que fue fácil. Esto está en el culo del mundo.

La tristeza veló por un instante sus ojos y desvió la vista para que no pudiera verlo.

- Pues pierdes el tiempo, no pienso vol… volver.

- No he pedido tu opinión, vengo para llevarte de vuelta aunque sea a rastras.

La rubia cabeza se agitó en una clara negación y una desganada sonrisa, mas parecida a una mueca, contrajo sus labios partidos y sangrantes.

- No puedes obligarme - le dijo alzando un dedo y moviéndolo delante de la cara de su visitante con una sonrisa boba. - Pedí permiso a las autoridades para marcharme y me lo dieron, así que… - La frase se quedó sin terminar, limitándose a encogerse de hombros.

- Cierto, la aldea no te busca, soy yo quién lo hace. Creo que ya es hora de que vuelvas; de que abandones esta deplorable vida que llevas y regreses a tu hogar.

El rubio se enderezó y se reclinó sobre el respaldo de su silla sin poder dejar de tambalearse. - Esta vida que llevo es la que yo he elegido - replicó con voz pastosa y la vista nublada. - así que no la cri… cri… tiques por favor.

- No es una crítica. Simplemente es la pura verdad. Aquí solo estás desperdiciando tu vida y cayendo en la decadencia cada vez mas.

- Por favor, no uses palabras tan difíciles conmigo - añadió con una risita tota. - "decan… decadencia"… ¡puff! Demasiadas letras para mi pobre cabeza... - Esa misma cabeza se desplomó nuevamente sobre la mesa con un sonoro golpe. Con un resoplido de impaciencia, la enguantada mano lo asió por los despuntados mechones amarillos y lo alzó para mirarle nuevamente a los ojos buscando un atisbo de lucidez.

- Naruto… - lo llamó sin obtener respuesta. - ¡Naruto! - insistió nuevamente.

Un gorgojeo seguido de un fuerte ronquido fueros los únicos sonidos que obtuvo esta vez del durmiente joven.

Mientras sujetaba la rubia testa buscó algo con lo que espabilar al ninja borracho. Sus ojos cayeron sobre un cubo de fregar que el mesonero había dejado cerca. Sin pararse a meditarlo, soltó los cabellos y la frente del chico rebotó sobre la madera de la mesa con un fuerte clonc, aunque no hizo amago de reacción. Alargando el brazo, asió el recipiente y lo volcó sin miramientos sobre el desprevenido joven. Este saltó de inmediato con los ojos desorbitados y en posición de ataque.

Al otro lado de la mesa, la otra persona rodó los ojos con impaciencia. - Tranquilo, tigre. Solo soy yo.

Los azules ojos algo más espabilados miraron pestañeando profusamente. - T… Tú. Creí que era un su… sueño.

- Pues ya ves, estoy aquí de verdad, pero no soy un sueño; en todo caso puedo convertirme en una pesadilla si no accedes a volver a Konoha.

Naruto empezó a sentir rápidamente los efectos de la reseca, o eso pensó ya que la cabeza empezaba a martillearle y a sentir en sus sienes una presión mayor que la producida por un martillo hidráulico.

- Bien, ¿qué me dices? - volvió a insistir. - ¿Regresarás conmigo?

Naruto giró a medias la cara para mirar hacia la barra donde el mesonero seguía con su labor, frotando incansable la rasposa madera del largo mostrador. El hombre al sentirse observado levantó la vista y la cruzó con la azulada mirada del joven durante unos segundos. Finalmente el chico la apartó y miró nuevamente al frente.

- No.

- No… ¿qué?

- No voy a volver.

- ¿Por qué? Dame solo una razón.

- Porque no puedo.

- Porque no quieres, di mejor. No hay nada que te impida volver. La aldea es tu hogar.

Una risa amarga escapó de la boca del rubio y con un ágil movimiento volvió a tomar la botella que le habían arrebatado.

- El hogar es donde se cuelga el sombrero… ¿no había una canción que decía algo así? - De un trago apuró el resto de la bebida ante los airados ojos de su interlocutor. - Pues ¿Sabes una cosa? - añadió con una risita. - yo no tengo sombrero…

- Entiendo… prefieres quedarte aquí ¿no? Arrastrándote por el fango y convirtiéndote en una piltrafa humana. Bebiendo noche tras noche hasta casi perder el conocimiento y dejando pasar los días sumergido en una eterna borrachera. Pero tú feliz, claro… Sin tener que preocuparte por nada mas que curar tus heridas y obtener tus tragos. Pero eso tiene un precio, no lo olvides.

- No sé a qué te refieres.

- ¡Lo que quiero decir es que estás hundiéndote en la mierda y que llegará el momento en que no podrás salir! ¡Idiota!

- ¿Y quién te ha dicho que querré salir? Estoy bien tal y como estoy.

- ¿A sí? - le escuchó responder con rabia. - ¡¿Y esto es lo que verdaderamente deseas, Naruto?! Convertirte en un espectáculo para toda esa mancha de borrachos degenerados, que les importa un carajo si vives o mueres tirado sobre esa mugrienta lona. ¿Dejarte machacar noche tras noche, mientras te consumes ahogando tus penas en alcohol? ¿Esa es tu aspiración en la vida?

El rubio no contestó, logrando sacarle un bufido ahogado. - Antes tenías otros ideales… - añadió con amargura.

- Antes era antes…

- ¡De verdad que no te entiendo! El Naruto que yo conocía jamás se hubiera hundido de esa forma en la miseria. ¡Mírate si no! ¡Estás borracho, dejado y hecho un cristo! Te dejas golpear como si fueras una bestia dentro de esa maldita jaula y ¿para que? solo para satisfacer los mas bajos instintos de un atado de gentuza.

El joven nuevamente te quedó en silencio, sacando final y totalmente de nervios a su acompañante.

- ¡Joder Naruto reacciona!- gritó golpeando fuertemente con una mano cubierta por un guante de color marrón sobre la superficie de la desangelada mesa. - ¡Sabes que tienes que volver y enfrentarlo de una vez! No tienes otra opción; ¡tienes que volver a la villa!

El ninja se levantó con rabia volcando la silla en la que había estado sentado y captando la atención del posadero que se giró para mirarles desde detrás del mostrador. - ¡No quiero hacerlo! - gritó con voz ronca. - ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡No quiero volver; lo que quiero es quedarme aquí y que os olvidéis de que existo! Este es mi sitio ahora. Aquí es donde quiero estar.

- ¿Qué este es tu sitio, dices? ¿Te estás oyendo? - replicó la figura encapuchada poniéndose a su vez en pie. - ¿Me dices que prefieres esconderte en este hediondo agujero en lugar de estar con nosotros? ¿Con tus amigos?

- Ya lo has oído. - Lentamente se giró dándole la espalda y mostrando la parte trasera de su camisa rota y ensangrentada. - ¿Por qué no podéis dejarme en paz de una puta vez?

- Porque te echamos en falta, Naruto. - le contestó con voz dolida.

- No necesito nada y menos aún tu compasión… - Replicó a su vez entre dientes.

- Te equivocas… - en tres pasos se colocó detrás del joven rubio, tocando apenas uno de sus hombros. - no es compasión. Queremos que regreses con nosotros. Que dejes esta vida de autodestrucción que llevas y vuelvas a ser tú. Ya has tenido tiempo más que suficiente para superarlo…

- ¿Lo has hecho tú? - le interrumpió el joven bruscamente girándose y adelantando una de sus manos para asir la enguantada muñeca. - ¿Has superado el hecho de que lo maté? ¿Has superado que fui yo quien arrebató su vida al que ha sido tu gran amor, Sakura chan?

…//…

El hombre observaba a la pareja desde la seguridad que le otorgaba la maciza barra del bar. Se había quedado sorprendido cuando la joven se quitó la bufanda y se libró de la capucha. Era una chica muy bonita y muy joven. Aproximadamente de la misma edad que el niñato. Su apariencia era dulce y tierna, con ese pelo de color rosa y esos ojos verdes tan luminosos; pero al parecer estaba equivocado y no era tan dulce cómo aparentaba ya que en ese momento estaba gritándole al rubio con ganas. Había escuchado parte de la conversación pero no toda, por lo que no comprendía lo renuente que era el joven a volver con la chica. Si él tuviese esa edad y una niña tan bonita viniese a buscarle, de seguro no se lo pensaba dos veces. Pero para ser francos, egoístamente se alegraba de que el chico no quisiera marchar. Si decidía acompañar a la jovencita, su lucrativo negocio se iría al traste y sería amucho el dinero que perdería.

Aguazando el oído y disimulando haciendo como si limpiase, se aprestó para seguir escuchando la conversación y descubrir cómo acabaría todo este culebrón.

…//…

La chica se quedó estática pero con el bonito rostro contrito de dolor. De un gesto, se soltó de su agarre. El la miraba ansiosamente, analizando cada gesto, cada movimiento de sus manos, cada leve temblor de su pequeño cuerpo…

- La muerte de Sasuke me duele… - dijo casi en un susurro. - me duele como una herida recién inflingida. Cómo una llaga abierta y sangrante, si tanto te interesa saberlo…

Los ojos de Naruto la miraron helados y casi sin expresión y ella se abrazó a si misma, mas por calmar su intenso dolor que por frío. - Y creo que esa herida jamás cerrará, pero… - sus ojos buscaron los del chico antes de continuar. - …no puedo culpar a nadie por lo que pasó. Él buscó y siguió ese camino y ese fue su fin. Desde el momento en que decidió seguir su oscura vía de odio y venganza, había marcado su destino. Empezó a morir poco a poco desde el instante en que sus pasos lo alejaron de la villa… de nosotros, tras dejarme en aquella banca.

Naruto sintió su corazón estrujarse con las palabras de la chica, pero no supo discernir si causado por su propio dolor o por la inmensa angustia que percibía en la voz de la joven. Apretando con rabia uno de sus heridos nudillos, cerró los ojos un segundos para contener su propio llanto.

- Hicimos todo lo que pudimos Naruto, pero él no quería ser salvado…- La verde mirada estaba desbordada por las lágrimas pero su voz era firme y segura. - Ya perdí a una de las personas más importantes de mi vida, no pienso perder a la otra.

El rubio la miró sorprendido para hallar el súbito y desbordante fuego verde de su mirada. - No voy a permitir perderte a ti también.

Tras esta firme declaración, ambos se quedaron callados durante un rato. Ninguno rompía el silencio pero por diferentes motivos. Naruto conmovido por las palabras de la chica, no sabía qué decir y Sakura solo se mantenía a la espera, con el deseo de que sus vehementes palabras hubieran servido para convencer a su cabezota compañero.

Tras largos e interminables minutos, los azules ojos se volvieron para mirar nuevamente a su amiga.

- Lo siento, Sakura Chan, pero no puedo volver. - dijo con voz cansada. -No aun… - añadió apartando la vista de la joven. - necesito tiempo para digerir todo. Para reconciliarme conmigo mismo y allí en la aldea, con todos a mi alrededor, no podré. Los recuerdos son demasiados…

Sakura ladeó su cabeza al escucharle. - Me suponía que dirías eso. - replicó con aparente tranquilidad. Él chico volvió a mirarla sorprendido ante su extraña docilidad. ¿Había aceptado tan fácilmente el que no iba a volver?

- Bien, me alegro de que lo entiendas. - Naruto se acercó a la jovencita de forma indecisa sintiendo la necesidad de añadir algo. - Te… te prometo que cuando decida volver, tú serás la primera en saberlo. - añadió sonriendo con ternura por primera vez y entrelazando sus dedos con los suyos.

El bonito rostro de Sakura se dulcificó y acarició con su otra mano la sucia mejilla del rubio. Este te inclinó sobre su palma y cerró sus ojos disfrutando de la tierna caricia. Hacía mucho que no sentía una muestra de cariño, por pequeña que fuera. Aspiró su perfume y tomando su pequeña mano entre las suyas, la llevó a sus labios y dejó y suave beso en su palma. Ella sonrió y sin saber muy bien por qué, el verla esbozar aquella sonrisa le dio mala espina. Rascándose la nuca con su habitual gesto nervioso, la miró interrogante.

- ¿Sakura Chan? ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

- Por supuesto. Sé que necesitas estar lejos de la villa un tiempo. Y cuentas con todo mi apoyo - Él asintió fervorosamente con la cabeza, feliz al ver cómo ella por fin aceptaba sus términos; sin embargo al instante siguiente se quedó literalmente helado cuando la escuchó decir: - Por eso mismo me quedaré aquí contigo hasta que estés preparado para regresar…

- ¡¿Qué?!

- Ya lo oíste. Me quedo aquí contigo hasta que ambos volvamos a la villa.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡Tú te vuelves! ¡Este sitio no es adecuado para ti!

- Cierto. Ni para mí ni para ti, pero si tú te quedas, yo también.

Ambos empezaron a discutir hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el posadero que tímidamente se había acercado hasta ellos.

- Esto… Os he escuchado… - La fría mirada azul se clavó en el hombre haciéndolo temblar ligeramente. - fue sin intención. No estaba escuchando… - aclaró con premura. - pero como he oído que querías quedarte pues yo, si quieres puedo ofrecerte un trabajo, jovencita.

Sakura se volvió y lo miró con las cejas fruncidas. - ¿No me dijo antes que no tenía trabajo que ofrecer?

El hombre rió nerviosamente mientras secaba un vaso con un paño bastante sucio, haciendo que el cristal pareciera estar en technicolor.

- Bueno, eso fue antes de conocerte. Las niñas lindas siempre tienen cabida en mi negocio.

Naruto fue a decir algo, pero ella lo impidió tapándole la boca de un manotazo.

- Bien, pues podíamos llegar a un acuerdo.

- Claro… - el hombre amplió su sonrisa. - ¿Qué tal se te da la cocina?

Un sonido parecido a una arcada salió de la boca del rubio. Ella lo soltó y lo miró furiosa.

- Su comida no solo es mala, es peligrosa. Si no mueres de la impresión por lo mal que sabe, lo haces atragantándote por tu propio vómito.

Sakura le arreó un golpe en la cabeza que le puso los ojos en blanco. - ¡Cállate idiota! ¡¿Qué sabrás tú?! - Le dijo rechinando los dientes. - Aquello fue solo una vez. He mejorado mucho en todo este tiempo… - añadió con una risita mirando nuevamente al posadero. - Ya no ha vuelto a provocar vómitos a nadie…

- No ahora solo son diarreas…

Otro sonoro golpe y Naruto casi quedó inconsciente. El posadero la miró asustado y ella esbozó la más dulce de las sonrisas.

- ¡Este Naruto…! ¡Qué bromista que es…!

- Bu… bueno, quizás mejor te podría poner a servir bebidas. - respondió el hombre. Sakura entonces desvió apenas sus ojos para mirar al rubio que se volvía a poner en pie robándose la cabeza, para darle una mirada de advertencia. - He pensado en un uniforme que podría irte perfectamente…

Ambos captaron el tono lujuriosos de la frase y las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. Sakura entornó los ojos y Naruto enrojeció de rabia.

- ¡Olvídalo viejo! ¡Ella no se va a poner nada de eso! ¡Además no se va a quedar aquí en este tugurio de mala muerte! ¡Se vuelve por donde ha venido! - replicó mientras le ponía la capa sobre los hombros y hacia el amago de empujarla hacia la puerta.

- Ya te dije que me quedo, idiota. - el rubio esquivó por poco el siguiente golpe pero no pudo volver a insistir ya que la chica tras haberse desprendido nuevamente de la capa y volviendo su atención al posadero, discutían ya los pormenores de su nuevo trabajo.

- De acuerdo entonces. - la oyó decir. - Alojamiento y comida, mas las propinas. Nada de uniformes raros, ¿me escuchó? Yo elegiré mi propia ropa y me reservo el derecho a defenderme de pervertidos sobones. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¡Claro! - Asintió su interlocutor complacido. Aquella niña iba a ser un nuevo aliciente a su negocio. Ya podría ofrecer el lote completo: bebida, espectáculo con sangre y carne bonita y joven. ¿Qué más podía un hombre pedir?

Naruto exhaló el aire por la nariz como un toro enfurecido pero la bella sonrisa de Sakura lo desarmó. Dejándose caer de nuevo en la banqueta dio por perdida esa pelea. Ella se quedaba allí y no podría convencerla de que se fuera. Sin embargo reconocía que estaba aun más jodido, ya que una de las principales razones de su huida, acaba de llegar dispuesta a quedarse y a echarle sal a la sangrante herida de su destrozado corazón.

**Fin del capítulo**.

_**Se que no he podido responder a todos los review personalmente y de verdad que lo lamento, pero quiero que sepáis que agradezco de corazón a todos por vuestro apoyo. Sois la mejor recompesa a nuestro esfuerzo. Gracias de nuevo.**_

_**Marina.**_


	3. Chapter 3

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**La jaula – III**

Sacudió la mano intentando aliviar levemente el dolor pulsante producido por los dos dedos rotos. No imaginó que este tipo le iba a dar tanta guerra, pero al parecer, el menda tenía algún tipo de entrenamiento marcial, ya que era bueno. ¡Jodidamente bueno, en realidad! y él, arrastrando a cuestas el agotamiento ganado por mas de una decena de combates encima y varias botellas de sake circulando por sus venas, no estaba en su mejor noche.

Achicando los ojos, lo estudió cuidadosamente mientras el individuo se incorporaba del suelo después del fuerte derechazo que le había atizado. Alto, quizás algo más de metro ochenta, veintitantos, musculoso pero no en demasía, más bien fibroso; atlético, fuerte y sobre todo, peleando como un verdadero experto… Uhmmm… este tío era sin duda un luchador profesional.

El hombre le sonrió con una sonrisa de dientes ensangrentados. - Eres bueno, chico. ¡Nunca pensé encontrarme con un jovencito tan fuerte y tan tenaz cómo tú! Ha sido una agradable sorpresa.

Naruto se apartó el flequillo que se le pegoteaba sobre el ojo, húmedo de sudor y sangre, pero no le contestó. El hombre volvió a sonreír avanzando un paso y tendiendo una mano cordial.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, chico? Yo soy Kenji. Yamamoto Kenji…

Naruto colocó su otra mano sobre su castigado costado, sin poder evitar una mueca de sufrimiento. "Dos costillas rotas, cómo mínimo…" - calculó rozando apenas el lateral de su cuerpo y encogiéndose por el repentino latigazo de dolor que sintió, sin embargo aun tuvo suficiente fuelle para contestar. - No me interesa tu nombre, tío. Si has venido a luchar, hazlo y si no, te callas y te largas…

El hombre rió en alto con una risa potente y confiada. - Eres muy valiente, y realmente fuerte, pero estás acabado. - Le dijo señalándolo con el dedo índice. Avanzó otro paso entre los silbidos y airados de la multitud que hartos de la conversación, clamaba porque la acción continuase. El rubio sonrió a su vez. - ¿Eso crees? - respondió enderezando con visible dificultad la espalda, dispuesto a seguir con la pelea. La sonrisa del hombre se ladeó, mostrando un hoyuelo en su mejilla que hizo suspirar a las pocas mujeres que se encontraban entre los espectadores.

- En efecto. No tienes nada que hacer frente a mi…- fanfarroneó el luchador, pero Naruto no lo escuchó, ya que otra conversación había captado repentinamente su interés.

_- "El chico esta vez no tiene nada que hacer. He oído que este nuevo luchador es todo un ninja"_- oyó decir justo bajo sus pies. Desvió un ápice la mirada para observar a la pareja de jovenzuelos que charlaban animados ajenos al rubio que sobre sus cabezas los escuchaba con atención.

_- ¿Un ninja? ¿Uno de esos que van vestidos de negro, con la cara tapada y lanzan estrellas con puntas? ¿Cómo los de las películas_?- la voz sonaba tan cargada de admirada emoción que hizo sonreír al rubio shinobi.

_- Si._

_- ¡Vaya! ¿Y que hace un tipo de esos por aquí? Yo pensé que se habían extinguido hace siglos…- _replicó el otro con la cara cubierta de acné.

_- Si claro, extinguido como los dinosaurios ¿no? Eres tonto, Satomi. Todavía existen pero viven en lejanas y ocultas bases subterráneas dentro de volcanes, zulos anti misiles y lugares así. Nadie sabe exactamente dónde están, pero este por lo visto, ha oído hablar del premio y ha llegado hasta aquí dispuesto a ganarlo._

_- ¡Wuao! ¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso?_

_- Le oí hablar antes con otro tío. Decía que él ganaría porque era un ninja "chumín"- _susurró haciendo especial énfasis en la última palabra, tratando de imprimirle un halo de suspense y misterio. Sin embargo, fracasó estrepitosamente…

_- ¿"Chumino"? ¿Cómo que un ninja Chumino…? - _preguntó su compañero rascándose furiosamente un grano de la barbilla._ -¿Esa no es una palabra guarra que significa…?_

_- ¡Oh, cállate ya! ¡Eres un completo idiota que no sabes nada! - _el primero de los chicos acercó furioso su cara a centímetros de su despistado amigo, fastidiado porque este no fuese capaz de ver la importancia de su secreta información. Un coscorrón acabó con la discusión. _- Y no es chumino, es chumín… ¡chu - mín_!

Aún aguantando la risa recordando las palabras de los dos jovenzuelos, apenas escuchó la última oferta de su contrincante.

- ¡Venga! Ríndete ya y te prometo que compartiré las ganancias contigo… - ofreció mirándole fijamente a los ojos e intentando sonar lo suficientemente tentador.

Naruto lo miró otra vez con una mirada mucha más clara y decidida. - No, gracias, creo que paso. - denegó estirando los músculos del cuello y los hombros sonriendo confiado. El hombre de pronto no se sintió tan seguro. Algo en el chico había cambiado y eso no le inspiraba mucha confianza. Sin embargo manteniendo su pose de ganador, abrió los brazos condescendiente.

- Bien, tú lo has querido niñato… Ora a tus dioses.

El contrincante atacó nuevamente pero esta vez, el rubio literalmente desapareció milésimas de segundos antes de que el puño del hombre intentara impactar sobre su rostro, alcanzando por el contrario una de las columnas de la jaula. Todo el mundo lanzó una exclamación de sorpresa, y otra aun más fuerte cuando lo vieron aparecer a su espalda con una sonrisa de suficiencia. El hombre apenas tuvo tiempo de girar el rostro sumido en la sorpresa y preguntar. - ¿Tú eres…? Naruto ladeó la comisura del labio mostrando solo una parte de sus blancos dientes. - Si, igual que tú. - respondió simplemente y de un certero golpe en la base del cuello, lo envió de bruces al suelo sin conocimiento.

El murmullo del publicó enmudeció repentinamente, para a renglón seguido explotar en una a jubilosa algarabía. Naruto nuevamente era el campeón.

El joven se sentó en su pequeña banqueta escuchando de fondo los gritos de la gente. Se encontraba exhausto y aun le quedaba un último contrincante esa noche. Estaba literalmente molido y para su desgracia tendría que recurrir por primera vez desde que llegó, a los cuidados de Sakura, pensó apoyando nuevamente la palma sobre su destrozado costado.

Sus ojos se desplazaron ansiosos por la multitud buscando a la joven. Inmediatamente la localizó. Un reflejo rosa se movía por entre las mesas con garbo, recogiendo los vasos sucios. Al saberse observada, la chica elevó el rostro y los verdes ojos resplandecieron como luceros. El rubio quedó de momento hipnotizado por ese esmeraldino y hermoso resplandor, hasta que un buen puñetazo recibido en plena mandíbula, lo sacó de su ensoñación.

…//…

El pobre mostrador no tenía la culpa, eso estaba claro, pero por desgracia era la víctima de la frustración de la joven. El dueño del garito observaba con el corazón en la garganta como la antigua madera crujía bajo los engañosamente frágiles dedos de la chica. Secándose el sudor con un repugnante delantal, el hombre se acercó hasta ella portando una cesta de mimbre, parecida a una bandeja con fondo.

- Sakura querida. ¿Podrías recoger los vasos vacíos de las mesas? – preguntó captando la atención de la chica. - Pronto vamos a cerrar y cuando los clientes salen en estampida, no tienen ni pizca de cuidado y los rompen en su mayoría…

Ella desvió con desgana la mirada de la jaula donde Naruto luchaba contra un durísimo participante y asintió con un gesto. Luego tomando de manos del hombre la voluminosa cesta, la apoyó sobre su cadera para hacer lo que le habían ordenado.

Con esfuerzo, a pesar de su delgado y esbelto cuerpo, se colaba entre las pobladas mesas recogiendo las copas, platos y ceniceros sucios, introduciéndolos a continuación en la canasta. Con pericia, esquivaba las atrevidas manos que parecidas a serpientes, reptaban por cualquier recoveco ávidas de palpar cualquier parte de su tersa carne, especialmente deseosas de asir su redondeado y atractivo trasero, que era el objetivo principal de la mayoría de los parroquianos. Sin embargo el iluso que había tenido la fortuna, o mejor dicho, la mala fortuna de llegar a tocar las redondeces de la joven, había pagado bien cara su osadía. Una muñeca facturada o un ojo morado, había sido la recompensa ante su audacia y pocos de los afortunados se habían quedado con ganas de repetir la dolorosa experiencia.

Apartándose del trayecto de uno de los habituales borrachos del local, no vio al cuarentón fanfarrón que se le plantó delante, animado por un coro de amigotes tan idiotas como él.

- Ey, pequeña. ¿Cómo una princesita tan linda cómo tú ha acabado aquí sirviendo mesas?

Ella se limitó a lanzarle su mejor mirada de asco y desviándose un paso hacia la izquierda intentó esquivarle, sin embargo el tipo volvió a taponarle el paso, avanzando un brazo y rodeando su esbelta y pequeña cintura con descaro.

- Si tú quisieras, ojos bonitos, no necesitarías pisar este antro nunca mas…- dijo entre las risas de sus colegas. - solo tendrías que ser un poco cariñosa conmigo - susurró lujuriosamente, metiendo la mano bajo la corta falda y rozando la suavidad del muslo femenino.

Sakura soltó la cesta sobre la mesa despacio y sonrió al hombre con coquetería. Los silbidos no tardaron en llegar y ella sonrió nuevamente. Su mano se posó sin vacilación sobre la abultada bragueta del pantalón consiguiendo que este jadeara entusiasmado.

- ¿Así de cariñosa? – preguntó aprensando con ganas toda la carne a su alcance. El hombre entonces empezó a sudar frío y a soltar gruesos lagrimones mientras la mano de la joven seguía apretando sin contemplaciones.

- Ummm… creo que soy demasiado cariñosa para ti… - dijo ella al fin cuando liberó la mano y el hombre calló al suelo en posición fetal y mas blanco que el papel. Las miradas de sus compañeros fueron incrédulas del hombre revolcándose sobre la sucia tarima hacia el angelical y dulce rostro de la jovencita que sonreía inocentemente.

- ¿alguno tiene otra tentadora oferta que hacerme?

Todos se apresuraron a negar y a sentarse cubriendo sus partes nobles protectoramente con sus manos. Ella esbozó una maliciosa sonrisa.

- Bien, entonces les recomiendo que miren el espectáculo que está allí, sobre aquella tarima y se olviden de que yo existo.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la jaula mientras hablaba e inmediatamente su mirada se cruzó con la de Naruto. Los azules ojos la observaban con anhelo y con una intensidad tan grande como no le veía en tiempos. Sakura sintió una fuerte presión en el pecho y un sentimiento que no supo ni tuvo tiempo de analizar. Un fuerte puñetazo impactó en la mandíbula del joven rompiendo la conexión entre ambas miradas.

…//….

Con manos nerviosas retorcía el trapo tras sacarlo del cubo de agua jabonosa. Limpiando por cuarta vez el mismo trozo de barra, observaba como el rubio vencía a su último oponente de la noche. Por fin había finalizado la velada y la locura acabaría, al menos durante unas horas.

Con un claro fastidio volvió a introducir la bayeta en el recipiente mientras contemplaba como su jefe volvía a proclamar campeón a su ex compañero de equipo entre los vítores del público. Naruto sonreía con una sonrisa perdida y vaga. "Normal, está como una cuba" - se dijo retorciendo el pobre paño con saña. Estaba furiosa; furiosa y frustrada… e indignada, impaciente y furiosa… y ¿había dicho ya que estaba furiosa?...

Las cosas no estaban saliendo como pensaba. Cuando llegó hasta aquel asqueroso agujero, después de patearse kilómetros y kilómetros buscando por todas las ciudades, pueblos y aldeas conocidas al joven, pensó que su ardua misión había resultado bien, pero se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Encontrarle solo fue un duro principio. Traerle de vuelta, era harina de otro costal, y no se refería a llevarle de literalmente de vuelta a la aldea, sino traer de vuelta al mundo al viejo Naruto, a ese que tanto echaba en falta y que tan esquivo se había vuelto.

Llevaba casi una semana en aquel antro de mala muerte. Respirando ese asqueroso olor y viviendo en un nauseabundo ambiente, esperando que el joven se abriese con ella como antaño. Pero nada de eso había ocurrido. Por el contrario, él seguía metido en su ostracismo. Cerrando su caparazón ante cualquier intento por su parte de un acercamiento. Cierto era que seguía siendo atento con ella y pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitase, pero se mantenía distante y frío. Triste, solitario y taciturno. Completamente opuesto al ".dattebayo" de siempre, y eso la tenía de los nervios. Cuando Tsunade accedió tras días de ruegos en dejarla partir a buscarle, le dijo que ella sería la única persona que conseguiría hacerle volver y ella orgullosamente, le creyó. Ahora no estaba tan segura…

Ni siquiera había conseguido que dejara de beber. Aún seguía aferrado a su botella como si fuera su amante. Ahogando sus penas en alcohol y delirando por las noches. Desde su cuarto separado apenas por una pared del del joven, le oía lamentarse y gritar sumido en pesadillas y malos sueños inducidos seguramente, por todo el sake que inundaba su organismo. En susurros le escuchaba lamentarse y llorar. El nombre de Sasuke salía a veces a relucir en sus sueños unido al ruego de perdón, y el suyo sonaba en un lamento ahogado, lleno de añoranza, remordimientos y frustrado dolor.

Sakura sufría. Naruto no le permitía acercarse. Su puerta permanecía cerrada a cal y canto y cuando ella la aporreaba, amenazando con echarla abajo, él simplemente se calmaba y le pedía que volviese a dormir, asegurándole que se encontraba perfectamente.

Esta insoportable situación estaba acabando con su paciencia, y paciencia precisamente era algo de lo que ella no andaba muy sobrada.

La gente empezó a desfilar por la puerta de salida camino a sus casas; el que pudiera llegar solo tendría un enorme dolor de cabeza al día siguiente, y el que no estuviese lo suficientemente sobrio, acabaría posiblemente tendido en una zanja; pero eso a ella le importaba poco. ¡Allá cada uno con su vida; bastante tenía ella con sus propias preocupaciones!

Vació el cubo de agua sucia por el sumidero de la calle y observó como el cielo comenzaba a clarear anunciando un nuevo día. Sin embargo ellos ahora tenían que limpiar y después podrían marchar a descansar, que buena falta les hacía. Entró de nuevo al local que ya estaba vacío y vio a su jefe barriendo y amontonando las sillas sobre las mesas. Con un suspiro y evitando mirar hacia el rincón donde sabía que el rubio se había desplomado como cada noche, se metió tras el mostrador para continuar lavando las docenas de vasos sucios que se amontonaban en el fregadero.

- Sakura… - Levantó el rostro y miró al hombre que con la escoba al hombro la miraba sonriente. - deja eso. Mañana es lunes y no abrimos. Utilizamos ese día para descansar. Ya acabarás mañana.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa agradecida y se secó las manos en el paño mas limpio que encontró.

-Yo me retiro ya, que estoy muerto. - dijo el posadero subiendo su enorme corpachón por las escaleras. - Tú deberías hacer lo mismo. Vete a descansar. Ha sido una noche muy larga para todos.

Ella le deseó buenas noches y a continuación su mirada se desvió hacia su rubio amigo que comenzaba a incorporarse lanzando pequeños gemidos de dolor. Acercándose decidida se plantó frente a él.

- ¿Vas a dejarme esta vez que te cure, o me echarás fuera como siempre?

El joven alzó los ojos para mirarla. Uno de ellos apenas podía abrirlo pero el otro lo tenía fijo en ella.

- Creo que esta vez….

- ¿Si?

Apoyándose en el respaldo de la silla, pudo finalmente incorporarse. Bajó entonces la vista para fijarla en el bonito rostro de la chica.

- … aceptaré tu ayuda.

- Bien… - Ella le sonrió dulcemente y alargando el brazo, le rodeó con firmeza la cintura. Él a su vez, pasó su fuerte brazo sobre los hombros de la joven apoyando parte de su peso sobre ella.

- Peso demasiado…

La afirmación la hizo alzar el rostro para mirarle. - Deberías pesar demasiado, pero lamentablemente estás en los huesos. Cosa natural, si tenemos en cuenta que prácticamente lo único que te metes en el cuerpo son litros de Sake.

- Por favor, Sakura Chan… no empieces a regañarme.

Despacio comenzaron a caminar y a subir las empinadas escaleras. Paso a paso llegaron hasta la habitación del rubio, ya que cada pequeño movimiento le hacia ver las estrellas. Sakura giró el pomo y le ayudó a entrar. Avanzaron hasta la cama y lo ayudó a sentarse. Inmediatamente los verdes ojos escanearon el lugar. Era la primera vez que entraba en la habitación del rubio y la curiosidad la ganó.

- Sakura chan…

La chica bajó la vista hacia el joven. Presentaba un aspecto deplorable. Cubierto de sangre tanto suya como de otros, parecía un despojo, La camisa, o mejor dicho, los restos de su camisa colgaban de sus hombros como sucios harapos y la mugre le cubría por todas partes, taponando incluso sus heridas y moratones.

- Naruto, deberías asearte primero. Apenas puedo ver dónde estás herido. Vete a la ducha y cuando salgas empezaré a atenderte.

El joven suspiró. - De acuerdo… - admitió cansando. Se le hacía un enorme esfuerzo levantarse de nuevo. Ella viendo su dificultad, se acercó y lo tomó del brazo.

- Venga, te ayudaré a ducharte…

Naruto saltó como si le pincharan. - ¡¿Qué?! ¡Sakura Chan, no… no puedes estar hablando en serio! ¡Yo… yo me ducho desnudo, ttebayo!

Ella rió. - Pues como todos, Naruto-baka. Nadie se ducha vestido…

- Pero… pero si tú, vamos… si tú me ayudas… me verás… me veras la, la… - la cara del pobre chico era todo un poema.

- ¡Naruto! - la voz de la chica sonó con un imperativo parecido al de su antigua maestra. - Soy médico, por si no lo recuerdas y he visto a más de un hombre desnudo. No voy a sorprenderme….

- ¡Pero yo no voy a dejar que me veas en bolas, por muy médico que seas! Dattebayo¡ - El pobre chico temblaba ante la simple idea de él desnudo bajo la ducha mientras Sakura le enjabonaba con una esponja… por todas partes… - De pronto su nariz empezó a chorrear sangre en abundancia. Gracias a que estaba bañado en ella, la chica no se percató en ese instante. Pero él sabía bien la razón. Sus pervertidos pensamientos estaban haciendo de las suyas.

Corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, se metió en la ducha y cerró el pestillo ante la asombrada mirada de la chica que apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo desaparecer en menos de una milésima de segundo.

Aun asombrada ante la impresionante velocidad, se sentó a esperarle sobre la cama. - De verdad que no puede negar que es el hijo del Rayo amarillo de Konoha…

**Fin del capítulo.**

…//…

_Pobre Naruto, Sakura estaba dispuesta a bañarle como a un bebe y él no se deja. Este chico no sabe lo que se pierde…_

_Bueno, tercer capítulo colgado al fin. Esta Semana Santa ha dado sus frutos, a pesar de que los última cuatro días estuve enferma. Si, cuatro días con fiebre alta y unos mareos que apenas podía ponerme en pie, pero bueno algo pude aprovechar y aquí está el resultado._

_Espero que lo disfrutéis._

_Como siempre, dejadme recordaros que os paséis por mi blog y tambien si os interesan fics Naru/Saku, podéis echarle un ojillo a la comunidad creada por mi querida Miyuki Uchiha y de la cual formo parte, en la que encontraréis fics de esta maravillosa pareja. En mi profile están las direcciones._

_Por último daros las gracias por vuestros comentarios y por vuestras palabras de apoyo. Un besote muy fuerte para todos._

_Saludos, Marina_


	4. Chapter 4

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

Capítulo IV.

Sakura contempló la cerrada puerta del baño y suspiró cansada mientras apartaba algunas prendas de ropa sucia que se amontonaba sobre la desecha cama del chico, para poder tomar asiento. Sus ojos recorrieron curiosos la habitación en la que nunca hasta ahora había entrado. Naruto en los días que ella llevaba allí, jamás la había invitado a entrar en su recinto sagrado, y ahora observando el caótico desorden que reinaba en el cuarto, empezó a comprender el por qué.

"_Con el paso del tiempo no hay duda de que se hizo muy fuerte, pero sin embargo sigue siendo tan guarro como cuando era niño" _se dijo apartando con dos dedos y sin poder reprimir un gesto de asco, un calcetín de color indefinido que estaba segura podría salir andando solo.

Los verdes ojos escanearon atentamente el lugar descubriendo mas ropa sucia amontonada por los rincones, restos de comida en diferentes estados de descomposición y enseres diversos regados por todas partes. Siendo una insoportable maniática de la limpieza, según la definía Ino-cerda, le resultaba estresante la simple visión de esa apologíade la mugre.

Se puso nuevamente en pie y se acercó hasta el viejo armario por el que veía asomar restos de ropa atrapada por las puertas. Al abrirlo, todas las prendas se le cayeron encima formando un revoltillo de camisetas, pantalones, calcetines y ropa interior. Con un tic en el ojo apartó de su cara unos calzoncillos que gracias a los cielos, estaban limpios, sin embargo su mirada captó el estado del resto de su ropa. Al parecer en ese mueble guardaba las prendas limpias pero la mayoría de sus camisas y camisetas estaba rotas, siendo algunas de ellas, poco mas que andrajos burdamente remendados. Su mirada volteó hacia el suelo donde estaba la ensangrentada camisa que había llevado esa misma noche. Casi completamente convertida en jirones y empapada en sangre, tenía poco arreglo. Sakura cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza. La ropa del rubio era un fiel reflejo de su existencia. Jirones desgarrados que a duras penas conseguían mantenerse unidos…

El sonido del agua al caer, le indicó que el joven finalmente había entrado en la ducha, eso le daba unos minutos de margen para curiosear a gusto. Metiendo rápidamente la ropa en el armario, cerró las puertas y se dispuso a empezar a fisgonear. Lo cierto era que no había mucho que ver. La habitación solo contaba con la cama, el armario que había visto antes, una desvencijada mesa, unos estantes y una silla. Sobre la mesa se amontonaban sin orden ni concierto, un montón de trastos la mayoría completamente inservibles. Sin apenas darse cuenta, sus manos ya estaban ordenando un poco y apartando la basura del resto.

En un cubo oxidado, que al parecer hacía las veces de papelera, tiró un par de botellas de sake vacías, papeles arrugados, resto de comida y para su sorpresa, varias maquinillas de afeitar desechables y usadas. Nunca imaginó al rubio afeitándose, pero era comprensible que en la edad que tenía, ya tuviese que hacerlo. Haciendo una mueca, tiró la última y cogió un periódico antiguo y amarillento para desecharlo también. Al apartarlo descubrió debajo, un cuaderno de tapas duras atado con un cordón. Lo miró indecisa durante unos segundos tratando de convencerse de no leerlo. Era algo privado y que quizás él no quisiera compartir, pero finalmente la curiosidad pudo mas y sin pensarlo dos veces, dejó que sus ágiles dedos deshicieran el nudo.

Cuando lo abrió el asombro asomó a su rostro. Una letra infantil y bastante mala inauguraba la primera hoja del cuaderno. _"El Diario de Naruto Uzumaki. Futuro Hokage de Konoha"_, leyó sin poder reprimir una tierna sonrisa. El diario de Naruto… Jamás pensó que su alborotado compañero tuviese un diario. No casaba para nada con su hiperactiva personalidad. Los diarios eran usados por personas de índole reflexiva y reservadas, nunca por gente tan extrovertida y ruidosa como su rubio amigo, pero al ir leyendo algunos párrafos, empezó a comprender la razón. Naruto a pesar de su alegre carácter, había sido un niño solitario. Nunca tuvo amigos ni familia. Siempre estuvo solo sin mas compañía que su propio reflejo en el espejo. No tuvo a nadie con quien conversar, por lo que en algún lugar debía plasmar su día a día y poder desahogar su sentir.

Las primeras hojas estaban llenas de sus experiencias en la academia, narradas con coloridas expresiones. Algunas le fueron conocidas, otras no, pero todas ellas escondían un transfondo de tristeza que no le fue indiferente, consiguiendo que su corazón se encogiese con un repentino pinchazo de dolor. Rápidamente pasó todas esas hojas y se fue hacia la mitad del cuadernillo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando leyó las anotaciones de esa página:

"… _no sirvió de nada y no he podido traerlo. Kakashi sensei me cargó de vuelta porque yo no podía ni andar. Nos zurramos de lo lindo pero yo no he podido traerlo a pesar de que se lo prometí a ella. Pero no voy a desistir, aunque me lleve años, lo encontraré y lo traeré de nuevo a la aldea; aunque tenga que partirle todos los huesos del cuerpo y aunque me deje la piel en ello. Traeré de vuelta a Sasuke y Sakura volverá a sonreír…"_

Con furia paso las siguientes páginas hasta llegar casi al final. La última hoja escrita estaba fechada mas o menos cinco meses atrás. Sus ojos bebieron las líneas escritas con avidez.

"… _no puedo creer que intentará matarla. En ese momento no me hubiera importado acabar con su vida. Sentí la furia apoderándose de mi como jamás en toda mi vida. ¡Cómo pudo pensar un solo instante en asesinarla! ¡a ella que lo ama tan incondicionalmente!…_

_Si, lo ama, yo lo sé. Aunque poco antes me confesó que me quería a mí, yo sé que estaba mintiendo. No entendí porque lo hacía y eso me hizo enfurecer. Nada me hubiera gustado mas que fuese cierto, pero…_

_¡En fin!, solo sé que debo salvar al teme; por él, por ella y por mí. Por él porque a pesar de ser un bastardo mal nacido, es mi amigo… mi hermano, y sé que en el fondo sufre. Necesita, por mucho que lo niegue, el calor y la amistad que le brindamos. El amor de Sakura y las peleas conmigo… Además nosotros somos su familia, y a la familia jamás se abandona._

_Por ella… porque lo necesita. Porque la luz de su mirada se apagó cuando él se marchó; porque ya no volvió a sonreír como antes y porque no puedo verla sufrir por su ausencia; y por mí porque nunca podría mirarla a la cara si no hubiera puesto todo mi empeño en traerlo de vuelta. Ero sennin decía que yo era un idiota. Que si lo hacía volver perdería las pocas posibilidades de que Sakura me quisiera, pero yo quiero que si finalmente me elige a mí, lo haga porque verdaderamente quiere, no porque no tenga a nadie mas…_

_Por eso pondré todo mi empeño en arrancarlo de las garras de Madara, y si tengo que morir con él, lo haré. Prefiero que Sakura llore mi muerte, a que me desprecie de por vida…"_

De un fuerte manotazo se secó las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!… Ahora comprendía muchas cosas. Naruto no solo lamentaba la muerte de Sasuke, también estaba ahogándose por la culpa y por la sensación de fracaso. Él, que nunca rompía una promesa, que siempre cumplía todas sus metas, fuese como fuese, no había podido hacer efectivo el mas grande e importante de sus objetivos. Traer a su amigo de vuelta. Por el contrario habría fracasado en el intento, acabando de paso con su vida. Segando su existencia y manchando sus manos con la sangre de su hermano.

Ese ansia de dejarse machacar noche tras noche, permitiendo a individuos brutales y anónimos que masacraran su cuerpo, rasgando su carne y rompiendo sus huesos, solo era la forma de espiar su culpa. Sumergiéndose en esa vorágine de sangre y el dolor físico, podía olvidar durante un tiempo otro dolor mas insoportable… el de la culpa.

Pero sus remordimientos no eran nada en comparación de los que asolaban en ese momento a la chica. Sabía que ella era en gran medida, culpable de los negros sentimientos que asolaban a su amigo. Echó sobre sus jóvenes hombros aquella pesada carga, convirtiéndola por puro egoísmo, en la principal meta del animoso y noble joven. Le hizo posponer todos sus sueños supeditándolos a su enfermiza obsesión por el último integrante de los Uchihas e hiriéndole mas profundamente que cualquiera que los que ahora se regodeaban haciéndole sangrar.

Amargas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas causadas por los profundos remordimientos. Ella no era una kunoichi valiente, ni una buena amiga. Era una basura egoísta y estúpida. Un inconsciente niñata deslumbrada por un tipo frío, ruin y ególatra, que nunca mereció ni una de sus lágrimas y desvelos. Pero ella, como la idiota superficial que solía ser, solo se dejaba deslumbrar por un físico aparente y un alma negra y despiadada, obviando la presencia cálida y fuerte que siempre tuvo a su lado.

El ruido de la ducha cesó repentinamente, y Sakura sorbiéndose los mocos, colocó rápidamente el cuaderno en su lugar tras atarlo de la misma forma en que lo encontró. A continuación lo cubrió con el viejo periódico a tiempo antes de que la puerta del baño se abriera a su espalda.

- Sakura Chan… ¿qué haces?

- Pues ya ves… respondió sin girarse para darse tiempo a recomponerse. - arreglando esta pocilga en donde vives, so guarro. - añadió tomando otra botella vacía y tirándola a la papelera. A continuación se giró y enfrentó al rubio. Ese aun de pie en el umbral de la puerta, la miraba con ojos turbios. Sakura escaneó con ojo clínico el cuerpo del chico, que se encontraba solamente cubierto con un viejo pantalón de pijama en color marrón oscuro. Sus expertos ojos se fijaron en su bronceado torso que mas bien parecía un mapa, donde abundaban moretones y golpes en diferentes fases y tonalidades. Pasando del oscuro y negro hasta el amarillento desvaído. Sus fuertes brazos también presentaban heridas y cardenales y su rostro estaba surcado por pequeños rasguños y sangre coagulada.

Sakura se acercó despacio hasta llegar frente a él. Tomándolo de la mano lo condujo hasta la cama y le obligó a sentarse. Él se dejó hacer mansamente aunque no pudo reprimir un respingo cuando ella cogió una toalla y comenzó a secar lentamente sus largos y rubios cabellos.

Naruto en silencio disfrutaba de la inesperada amabilidad de la joven. Ella frotaba con insistencia pero con suavidad sobre su alborotada cabellera hasta casi secarlos por completo. Ninguno dijo nada a pesar de lo íntimo del gesto. Solo cuando terminó y apartó la blanca tela, el chico la miró anhelante. Ella se ruborizó y se encogió de hombros.

- No puedo tratarte si estás mojando todo.

El chico asintió con un gesto y una triste sonrisa. A continuación dejó que las pequeñas y blancas manos de Sakura se pasearan por su cuerpo analizando y buscando lesiones.

- Naruto…

Los azules ojos se elevaron buscando la verde mirada. - ¿Si?

- Necesitaría que te tumbaras en la cama. Tienes muchos daños, algunos antiguos y profundos. Me resultaría mas cómodo si te recuestas.

Estirándose en toda su longitud, el chico se tumbó sobre la cama sin decir palabra. A partir de ahí, dejó a su agotada anatomía disfrutar del dulce toque de las manos femeninas.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior mientras reparaba el castigado cuerpo de su compañero. Eran incontables los daños sufridos durante todo ese tiempo. Por alguna razón muchos no habían curado como deberían, sin embargo lo que sus ojos no pudieron dejar de notar fue lo mucho que el joven había adelgazado. Siempre fue de constitución robusta. A diferencia de Sasuke o incluso Sai que eran de fisonomía mas esbelta, Naruto siempre tuvo un físico mas fuerte, de hombros anchos y espalda amplia, pero ahora en su cuerpo eran visibles hasta las costillas. Su habitual rostro redondeado y jovial estaba demacrado y cetrino, y su musculatura se había vuelto fibrosa y nervuda.

Con sincera preocupación la chica se esforzaba al máximo sobre el cuerpo de su compañero. Su fuerza interna seguía ahí, ella podía notarlo. Jamás había conocido a otro shinobi igual, pero encubierta por esa apatía que le embargaba.

- Naruto…

- humm… - con los ojos cerrados disfrutaba de las delicadas caricias de las blancas manos sobre su torso, soñando que eran otras circunstancias y otros tiempos en los que ambos se encontraban.

- Naruto - Sakura insistió hasta que los azules ojos la miraron.

- Tengo que comprobar tu… tu cadera y tu vientre… En el penúltimo combate te golpearon con fuerza, así que necesito que te quites tus… pantalones.

La cara de la chica estaba sonrojada y la de él subió tres intensidades de rojo cuando reparó en el significado de las palabras que acababa de oír.

- ¿Por… Por qué? - la voz salió como un agudo chillido que lo hizo enrojecer aun mas. - quiero… quiero decir… No tengo ninguna herida ahí.

- Cuando he chequeado tu cuerpo, he notado una fisura en el hueso de tu cadera izquierda y no sé si el resto de la pelvis está dañada. - Sakura suspiró. - Creo que posiblemente te la fracturaste cuanto chocaste contra las barras de hierro de la jaula. Si tienes alguna rotura, tengo que soldarla rápidamente…

El rubio miró desesperada y alternadamente las manos de la chica y su propio cuerpo. Tragó saliva gruesamente y elevó nuevamente sus ojos hacia los de ella con un silencioso ruego.

- No, no hay otra forma… ¿Verdad?

Sakura denegó con la cabeza. Sonriendo tímidamente acarició los rubios mechones. - Soy médico, baka. No voy a asustarme.

- Ya, supongo que no. - respondió con voz ahogada mientras que con manos temblorosas comenzaba a bajar la prenda. La mano de Sakura lo detuvo agarrando con fuerza su muñeca.

- Llevarás ropa interior, ¿Verdad?

Naruto negó con un sonrisa culpable y ella suspiró con frustración. - Eres un caso, Naruto.

Tomando la sábana que se arremolinaba a sus pies, lo cubrió con ella hasta la cintura. - Ahora puedes quitártelos. Yo descubriré solo lo necesario, ¿entendido?

Él asintió con una amplia sonrisa de alivio. En un minuto los pantalones estaban fuera y el sonrojado chico, cubierto por la blanca tela, esperaba expectante el siguiente movimiento de la chica.

Sakura levantó un poco la sábana por el lado e introdujo las manos evitando mirar a los ojos del chico. Suavemente sus dedos pasaron sobre el fuerte muslo y fueron subiendo con cautela hacia arriba. El chico tenía la piel de gallina y los nervios en tensión. Las yemas de los dedos de la joven, acariciaban con extrema suavidad la piel masculina, enervándole los sentidos y acelerando los latidos de su corazón. Cuando llegaron a la altura de la ingle, el joven aspiró con brusquedad. Ambos se miraron y enrojecieron a la vez. Rápidamente la chica subió su tacto hasta alcanzar el hueso de la cadera donde apoyó con mas decisión sus dedos.

Naruto sudaba como si estuviera en una sauna. Era un auténtico tormento a lo que le estaba sometiendo su amiga. Forzando su mente a pensar en cosas diversas, trataba de retener la erección que amenazaba con surgir con fuerza bajo la blanca tela.

Tras demorarse unos minutos sobre el hueso de su cadera, soldando y reparando los tejidos, las manos de la joven avanzaron tímidamente hacia su vientre, resbalando con suavidad y con extrema lentitud sus dígitos entre los duros abdominales y el inicio de su pelvis rozando apenas el vello masculino y algo mas…

El joven jadeó y se sentó como un resorte, a la vez que ella apartaba las manos con rapidez.

- ¡Lo siento! - gritó la chica dando un repentino salto hacia atrás. Mientras tanto las grandes manos de Naruto se posaron sobre su ya mas que creciente hombría, tratando de cubrirla en vano.

- No… no, yo… yo soy quien… ¡puf! Lo… lo siento, Sakura Chan - trató de disculparse completamente dominado por los nervios. - pero esto es algo que no puedo evi… evitar.

El rostro de la chica era todo un poema. No estaba rojo, estaba ígneo. No sabía donde mirar. Jamás en toda su carrera le había ocurrido nada como esto. Cuando la exploración de un shinobi era algo "violenta o especialmente embarazosa" siempre se encargaban Shizune o incluso, la propia Tsuande. Pero ahora no estaban ninguna de las dos así que no le quedaba mas remedio que hacerlo a ella… y para su desgracia y el bochorno de ambos, aun quedaba por hacer.

Los verdes ojos lo miraron con timidez y él se volvió para devolverle la mirada. Era tremendamente vergonzoso pero los dos sabían que todavía no habian terminado.

- Tie… tienes que seguir, ¿no?- preguntó el chico con la frente aun perlada de sudor.

Ella asintió mordiendose nerviosamente el labio. - Lo siento, Naruto pero es necesario.

- Vale, pero dame un momento… ¿si?

- Por supuesto, el tiempo que necesites.

El joven se levantó enrollando la sabana a su alredeor y dándole convenientemente la espalda a la chica, se precipitó al baño de cabeza. Cuando entró, se apoyó sobre la cerrada puerta y dio varios cabezazos contra ella.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! ¡Qué vergüenza! ¿Qué hago? No puedo dejar que Sakura Chan me vea así…

Sus ojos bajaron desesperados hacia su miembro que estaba completamente erecto y a la espera. Por un momento se planteó aliviarse y acabar con el problema, pero le daba vergúenza solo de pensar hacerlo con la chica a dos pasos tras la puerta, así que con rapidez se deshizo de la sábana y se metió bajo la ducha y abrió el agua fria. Durante largos minutos dejó que el agua helada le cubriese hasta que consideró suficiente. Se secó velozmente y enrollandose nuevamente la blanca tela, salió y enfrentó a la joven. Sakura esperaba sentada en una silla con el rostro aun sonrosado.

- ¿Estás… estás listo?

- Si, - admitió sonriendo apenas. "_Eso espero…" _pensó con angustia_. _Volvió a recostarse estendiendo la sabana nuevamente sobre él. Sakura se aproximó con lentitud y tras aspirar para calmarse, introdujo nuevamente las dos manos bajo la tela. Naruto recitaba mentalmente todos los artículos del código ninja, recordaba la imagen de Lee con unos calzoncillos estampados con la cara de Gay sensei, imaginaba a Choji vestido con un tanga de mariposas y procuraba pensar en cualquier cosa, excepto en las delicadas y sutiles manos de Sakura palpando tan cerca de su virilidad. Pero para su desgracia, su amiguito tenía ideas propias y para su mortificación sus ojos observaron desorbitados como este se iba irguiendo haciéndose cada vez mas notable bajo la seguidad de la tela.

- ¡Ay Dios! - exclamó la joven cuando el chico se movió tratando de que su posición fuese menos evidente, pero consiguiendo agravar la situación, ya que la chica que no se esperaba el movimiento de Naruto, dio con sus dedos de lleno sobre la dura longitud del miembro masculino.

Solo fue un leve roce, pero el chico no pudo evitar el profundo gemido que escapó de su garganta. Ella intentó apartar la mano con rapidez, pero Naruto fue aun mas rápido y por instinto, sostuvo la pequeña extremidad con fuerza sobre su rigidez sin saber casi ni lo que hacia.

Ella chilló y le dio un fuerte capón que le hizo abrir los ojos y reparar en lo que estaba haciendo. Como si tuviera un hierro al rojo, el joven soltó la mano de la chica y de un brinco salió de la cama, cubriendose como pudo con la sábana y completamente avergonzado.

- ¡Lo siento, lo siento, Sakura Chan! ¡Yo no pretendía! ¡fue sin querer! - gritaba alejandose de la chica con la cara roja como las amapolas. Jamás en toda su vida había estado tan avergonzado. Ella lo miró con los ojos echando fuego pero con mas vergüenza aun que él. No sabía qué decir. Sus instintos le decían que fuese hacia el chico y lo redujese a una pulpa sanguinolenta, sin embargo por alguna razón desconocida, el gesto furioso de la chica fue mutando poco a poco en otro mas serio y comprensivo. Suspirando hondamente solo dijo: - Está bien, Naruto. No pasa nada.

- Ughhh… - Él parpadeó aun con gesto asustado. El chico presentaba una imagen que la hizo sonreír a su pesar. Ruborizado, nervioso, asustado pero con una erección bien visible que trataba de ocultar sin mucho éxito, tras el enorme lienzo que enrollado a su cintura, agarraba como si le fuese la vida en ello.

Sakura sonrió ampliamente. A pesar de ser un adolescente ya, fuerte y casi 10 centímetros mas alto que ella, aun le parecía ver al escandaloso rubio de 12 años vestido con su llamativo atuendo naranja.

- Te digo que no te preocupes - repitió con calma. - Sé que no tienes la culpa. Es algo completamente normal. Solo ha sido una reacción natural de tu cuerpo, no debemos darle mayor importancia.

Mirándola como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza, se acercó a ella apenas un par de pasos. - ¿no vas a golpearme hasta dejarme inconsciente? - preguntó con precaución.

La comisura de la boca de la chica se elevó un poco en una maliciosa sonrisa. - Sería una buena opción, pero no.

- ¿Entonces?

Ella se quedó pensativa unos instantes hasta que desvió la mirada hacia su armario.

- ¿tienes unos calzoncillos o boxers que ponerte?

El rubio sonrió enseñando toda su dentadura - ¡Claro que si, ttebayo! Tengo montones… - exclamó feliz de poder ponerse algo que le cubriera.

- Que estén limpios, me refiero.

- Por supuesto, Sakura chan. ¿Por quién me tomas?

La muchacha prefirió no contestar y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Pues póntelos y seguiremos donde lo dejamos.

Naruto caminó dando saltitos ya que la sábana no le permitia avanzar de otra forma. Llegó hasta el armario y tras rebuscar sacó unos boxers azul marino y se quedó esperando un momento mirando significamente a la chica. Ella comprendió al instante.

- ¡Oh, lo siento! - dijo dándose la vuela. Él aprovechó y se los puso en un santiamén. Sin embargo al mirar hacia abajo su gesto se descompuso. Cubierto solo con la prenda, su estado era aun mas evidente.

- ¿Estás visible ya, Naruto?

- Si… ¡digo NO! ¡No te vuelvas, por favor ! Yo… esto, esto… - el pobre sudaba descompuesto. - Sakura chan, lo siento, pero… pero esto se sigue viendo…

Sakura aun de espaldas lo escuchaba hacer ruidos de frustración, mientras hablaba como si estuviera solo y ella no pudiera escucharlo.

- Naruto..

- ¡Oh mierda! ¡mierda!

- Naruto…- volvió a insitir. - ¡dejalo ya! No importa. Somos adultos y sabemos lo que pasa. No te preocupes, si está oportunamente cubierto por tu ropa interior, no será tan vergonzoso. Además, no es la primera vez que veo algo así…

- ¡¿Qué? - el grito resonó con fuerza en la pequeña habitación y la chica cerró los ojos inconscientemente. Cuando los abrió Naruto, lejos de sentir ya ninguna vergúenza se plantaba de pie frente a ella.

- ¡¿A quién has visto tú así?

Ella evitó bajar la mirada y se centró en los azulados ojos que tenía enfrente.

- A nadie en particular, idiota. No le demos mas importancia y centrémonos, ¿Vale? Solo me queda por comprobar como han quedado los huesos de tu pelvis y acabamos, así que por favor, túmbate una vez mas, y terminemos de una vez. - respondió cansinamente.

El chico asintió con un ligero cabeceo y se sentó en la cama para estirarse como la vez anterior. Las mejillas seguían tan rojas como antes, pero gracias a Dios, su problema parecía haber remito algo…

Sakura se acercó y se sentó en el filo de la cama. Nuevamente con suavidad posó las palmas de las manos sobre el estómago masculino y lo miró.

- ¿Estás bien?

Él cabeceo en silencio.

- Bien, voy a esperar aquí un poco para que te acostumbres a mi toque y luego iré bajando despacio. No te apures si tu cuerpo empieza a… - la joven tragó saliva.- reaccionar… yo no lo tomaré en cuenta.

Naruto no djo nada, solo cerró los ojos y empezó a recrear en su mente, al igual que hizo antes, imágenes lo menos eróticas posibles. Poco a poco su estado de exitación fue mermando y su tranquilidad volviendo, pero de pronto las manos de la chica comenzaron a moverse con suavidad sobre la superficie de su piel y su miedo a ponerse en evidencia, regresó.

Las cálidas yemas empezaron a deslizarse despacio, como un leve roce, bordeando cada uno de sus abdominales, uno por uno. Delineando su relieve con delicadeza. Su respiración se aceleró cuando las manos comenzaron a viajar hacia el sur, llegando al borde de sus boxers. Contuvo el aliento esperando hasta que notó como un par de dedos se colaban por debajo de la cinturilla apenas unos milímetros. La sangre comenzó a correr como un torrente agrupandose otra vez en la parte mas interesante de su anatomia.

Naruto comenzó a sudar y a maldecir mentalmente. La piel se le estaba erizando y su miembro sin poder evitarlo, volvió nuevamente a hacerse mas evidente.

Sakura seguía en lo suyo. Había posicionado ya los dedos sobre la parte baja de su abdomen, emanando su chackra verdoso sobre la carne del pobre chico. El casi imperceptible movimiento de sus manos le provocaba imaginar y desear que la chica bajase apenas unos milímetros mas hasta tocar lo que tanto deseaba.

La médico percibió el roce del áspero vello púbico y enrojeció levemente pero fingió ignorarlo. Naruto resoplaba como una locomotora concentrandose en evitar que su miembro alcanzara su máxima expresión. Aprisionado por la tela del boxer, apenas se mantenía lo suficientemente apartado de las manos de la chica, pero sabía que eso no duraría siempre y que llegaría, a menos que ella se diese priesa en acabar, el momento en que entraría en contacto con las manos de Sakura.

Sakura desvió sus ojos hacia el enrojecido rostro del chico.

- N... Naruto… ¿Podrías?…

El posó su turbia mirada en ella con una muda pregunta y sobre todo, con un incontrolado ruego.

- ¿Podrías sujetar tu… ya sabes? - El rostro de la chica estaba incandescente. - Si no lo… uhmm apartas… no podré evitar… to.. tocarlo otra vez.

- (_¡Oh si, por Dios, hazlo!…) _Mentalmente se dio una bofetada por pervertido, pero es que ella se lo estaba poniendo jodídamente difícil. Tomó una punta de la sábana y se secó el sudor de la frente.

- Está bien. Yo… ¡Uf! Lo… lo haré…

Naruto colocó su propia mano sobre su mienbro empujándolo un poco para que no tocase la mano de Sakura, pero su propio roce le arrancó un audible gemido.

Ambos se pusieron como la grana y procuraron no mirarse a la cara. Naruto juraría que jamás había vivido una situación tan vergonzosa como esta y Sakura estaba segura de que le costaría la misma vida mirar al chico a la cara con naturalidad después de esta peculiar experiencia.

Gracias al cielo finalmente la chica terminó y con una rapidez casi inhumana, apartó sus manos del joven y se retiró unos pasos. Él a su vez, se sentó velozmente y agarrando la almohada, la colocó sobre su regazo.

- Yo… yo siento todo esto, Sakura Chan… - dijo el chico. Estaba tan avergonzado que le gustaría buscar un agujero donde esconderse y desaparecer. Sus ojos miraban cualquier parte excepto a la chica que de pie y tan avergonzada come él, tambien esquivaba su mirada.

- No, no te preocupes. Ya te dije que sé que no es tu culpa. Lo bueno de esto es que no tienes nada roto. - añadió con una vacilante sonrisa, deseando romper el tenso momento.

Durante unos minutos, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber qué mas decir. Sakura desvió su verde mirada hacia la ventana por donde empezaban a colarse los primeros rayos del amanecer.

- Esto... ya esta amaneciendo, Naruto. Creo que deberíamos descansar. Ha sido un largo día.

El joven asintió y añadió en un leve susurro. - Si, reconozco que estoy muy cansado.

- Bien, pues entonces te dejo para que descanses...

- Vale...

- Pues eso, me voy...

La chica se giró y abriendo con rapidez la puerta se escabulló como una exhalación cerrando tras de si. Apenas la vio salir, el joven apartó la almohada y observó el signo claro de su exitación.

- ¿Y ahora qué hago contigo?...

Suspirando levemente, se recostó despacio sobre su lecho y tras echar un último vistazo a la puerta por donde acaba de desaparecer la joven, dejó vagar su mano por debajo de su prenda interior, cerrando los ojos, recordando y tratando de evocar el delicioso tacto de la mano de Sakura, mientras buscaba anhelante ese trozo de carne que palpitaba ansioso.

**Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno tarde pero seguro. Aquí estoy de vuelta por fin. Reconozco que me he divertido bastante escribiendo este capítulo. Me ha encantado ponerles las cosas difíciles a los chicos y a la vez quitar algo de oscuridad a este fic y creo que una buena manera de hacerlo es simplemente dándole a la historia un poco de "pique salao"...

Por otro lado sé que me he pasado un poco con la descripción que he hecho del Uchiha, pero hace unos días leí un fic que me dejó un mal sabor de boca al poner a Sakura casi de masoquista, rebajándose hasta el extremo de consentir malos tratos, con tal de obtener la atención de Sasuke, y me sentó tan mal que en cierta manera me ha salido reflejado en ese pequeño pasaje.

Ahora también quiero aprovechar para agradecer a todos por vuestros comentarios. Por eso quiero dar las gracias especialmente a : Vane553, Klan-destino, mirermione, ahsayuni15f, CRBXMLP, dark lunacy, Hortho-chan y Loquin, Esperando que puedan perdonarme por no haberles contestado personalmente, pero estas últimas semanas han sido bastante ajetreadas.

Ahora si me despido, agradeciendo también a todos los que me habéis leído y añadido a vuestras alertas y favoritos, o simplemente gastando unos minutos de vuestro tiempo para leer mi historia.

Un besote, Marina


	5. Chapter 5

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN

**La Jaula - capítulo V.**

La chica cerró la puerta tras de sí con las mejillas al rojo vivo. Nunca en toda su vida había vivido una situación tan bochornosa, y eso que tenía en su haber bastantes y algunas realmente memorables, pero a esta sin lugar a dudas se llevaba la palma. A lo embarazoso del tema se sumaba el hecho de haber ocurrido precisamente con su rubio amigo, por lo que era mucho peor. Cada vez que le viera a la cara, no podría evitar recordar el incidente y se moriría de vergüenza. Rogaba a los cielos que nunca llegase a oídos de Ino cerda y las chicas, o peor aun, de su maestra. Tsunade borracha y con esa información en su poder era sinónimo de tortura psicológica interminable.

Despacio se dirigió hacia su habitación tratando de no imaginar qué estaría haciendo Naruto dentro. No era tonta y sabía que había dejado al chico al borde del colapso. A su pesar no pudo evitar soltar una risita. Solo había que sumar: chico adolescente con efervescencia hormonal, en su cama después de haber "padecido" una intensa sesión de toqueteo muy cerca de su "centro crítico" y habiéndolo dejado formando una tienda de campaña con la sábana. Era más que obvio lo que iba a suceder.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y casi como un zombi, se fue derechita a su cama. Estaba muerta de cansancio. El sol ya asomaba por el horizonte, tiñendo de hermosos tonos anaranjados el cielo, pero no le prestó atención. Bostezó ruidosamente y cerró los ojos. Ni siquiera se había quitado la ropa. Mañana sería otro día.

-/-

Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la sensación. El alivio fue instantáneo aunque una parte de él se sentía ligeramente culpable. No estaba bien fantesar de esa manera con ella, y menos aun después de todo lo que se había esforzado por ayudarle, pero… ¡Puff! esas manos finas y blancas sobre su cuerpo había sido demasiado para su salud mental y a fin de cuentas era un joven sano, fuerte y con multitud de hormonas, y Sakura chan era… Sakura chan. Demasiado bonita como para poder resistirse.

Mirando sus manos y sus ropas, suspiró con resignación. Otra vez tocaba ducha, pero en esta ocasión, pensó con una traviesa sonrisa, era por una razón mucho más placentera.

-/-

Los párpados se elevaron con pesadez y las verdes esferas trataron, no sin esfuerzo, de focalizar su entorno. La luz entraba con fuerza por la ventana y en su fuero interno se maldijo por no cerrar las persianas cuando se acostó. Tanteando con la mano alcanzó su reloj y lo miró. Las manecillas marcaban cerca de las once, pero para ella como si fueran las seis de la mañana. Seguía estando agotada. Se había acostado apenas unas horas antes y aunque nunca necesitó dormir demasiado, poco mas cuatro horas no eran suficiente ni para ella.

Haciendo un esfuerzo casi titánico, se levantó. Estaba sudorosa y aun con la ropa del día anterior puesta. Se desnudó con rapidez y se metió en la ducha para despejarse. El edificio había sido en tiempos un pequeño hotelito, gracias a eso disponían de un cuarto de baño en cada habitación. Aunque llevaba años que estaba cerrado al público y necesitaba una buena reforma, no dejaba de ser relativamente cómodo y acogedor. Naruto le explicó que al dueño le abandonó la mujer varios años atrás y entonces decidió cerrarlo, dejando solo abierto la taberna que convirtió en el antro donde noche tras noche, el rubio shinobi hacía su particular espectáculo. Refunfuñando al recordarlo, se enjabonó el pelo con fuerza suficiente como para arrancarse el cuero cabelludo. Tenía que hacer lo imposible por recuperar a su amigo y sacarlo del oscuro agujero de depresión en el que estaba sumido. Era su obligación como compañera y su deseo como amiga. No podía dejarlo así y aunque él no estaba demasiado dispuesto a cooperar, no se daría por vencida. ¡Menuda era ella! Lo apartaría de esa vida de miseria que ahora llevaba aunque fuese a la fuerza, pero el primer paso empezaba por cuidarlo y obligarlo a alimentarse.

Cuando estuvo lista, bajó a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno para ella y para Naruto. Puso especial énfasis en los alimentos que haría tomar al chico. Aun podía ver el esquelético cuerpo del joven. Estaba convencida de que desde hacía semanas apenas comía, ingiriendo casi exclusivamente enormes cantidades de Sake que si bien le aliviaban el dolor del alma, en contrapartida le estaba destrozando el cuerpo.

Echó en una sartén unos huevos y comenzó a revolverlos con rapidez. Un ruido le hizo girar apenas el rostro hacia la escalera al escuchar pasos, pero ese andar pesado y lento no era el de su compañero. Efectivamente, segundos después la voluminosa figura del posadero se recortó en el umbral cargando un cubo de agua.

- Buenos días, jovencita.

Sin abandonar su trabajo, respondió. - Buenos días.

- ¿Y Naruto? ¿aun no se ha levantado?

- No, anoche estaba agotado y tuve que curarle algunas heridas de gravedad, así que le he dejado dormir un poco más para que recupere fuerzas. Ahora estaba preparando el desayuno para subírselo.

Los ojos del hombre se fijaron en la bandeja que ya tenía casi lista.

- Me parece estupendo que le cuides y que te preocupes por su salud ya que él no está por la labor de hacerlo.

Un bajo gruñido procedente de la chica fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, pero ignorándolo siguió hablando adentrándose en la cocina.

- …es una pena. Un chico tan joven… No lo entiendo, no parece importarle nada y se dedica a vivir al límite, emborrachándose cada noche. La verdad es que no está bien que se auto destruya así.

La joven lo miró con dureza. - No creo que usted sea el más indicado para hablar cuando es el primero que se aprovecha de él. - Le soltó enfadada mientras apartaba el contenido de la sartén en un plato con más violencia de la necesaria.

El hombre apoyó el balde sobre la encimera y tomó una bayeta limpia de uno de los cajones.

- No me juzgues tan duramente, niña. Yo no le obligo a nada.

- No, claro que no… - respondió con sarcasmo mientras comenzaba a lavar el caliente utensilio bajo el grifo. - Usted solo se enriquece mientras le hacen sangrar aguantando palizas cada noche.

- Eso lo hace porque quiere.

- ¡No me tome por estúpida! - estalló. -¡Naruto puede ser muchas cosas, pero nunca un camorrista. Seguro que siente en deuda y por eso hace lo que hace, mientras que a usted no le importa una mierda que le partan el alma con tal de embolsicarse su asqueroso dinero! - La furia desbordaba sus ojos. Soltando de un golpe el estropajo se volvió para tomar la bandeja y salir de allí dando la conversación por terminada.

- Te equivocas, nunca le obligué a esto. Te dijo la verdad.- añadió mansamente cuando ella volteó apenas para mirarle por encima del hombro. - Cuando lo encontré estaba tirado en la calle, borracho y casi sin sentido. Es cierto que le habían vaciado los bolsillos dejándole sin una mísera moneda y por eso le ofrecí trabajo, pero lo único que hice fue socorrerle y ofrecerle trabajar en mi local de la misma manera que tú estás haciendo, pero desde la primera noche ya tuvo claro que lo de servir bebidas no era lo suyo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - preguntó volcando su curiosa mirada sobre él.

Apartando una silla, se sentó con pesadez. - Pues qué va a ser. No era muy hábil como camarero, la verdad, pero reconozco que ponía empeño y trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible, pero para mi desgracia, mi reserva de cristalería disminuía por minutos.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el hermoso rostro femenino a su pesar. - Si, ya imagino. El baka es bastante torpe.

El hombre sonrió a su vez. - ¡No imaginas cuanto! Pero bueno, como te dije, sé que verdaderamente lo intentaba y yo estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad, sin embargo las cosas cambiaron por algo que ocurrió.

- ¿Qué fue? - preguntó dejando la bandeja nuevamente sobre la encimera.

- Fue la primera noche; no llevaba mas de un par de horas trabajando cuando cedió a la provocación de unos tipos y se metió en bronca con ellos. En este rincón del país hay muy mala gente. Aquí abundan los maleantes y gente de mala ralea y estos eran conocidos en el pueblo por ser especialmente duros. Hacían y deshacían lo que les venía en gana, repartiendo palizas a todo el que se les opusiera. Todas las noches aparecían por mi local buscando problemas y ya no sabía qué hacer. Nadie nos atrevíamos a hacerles frente por miedo, pero el niñato no lo dudó. - el posadero sonrió al recordarlo fijando sus oscuros ojillos en la expectante chica - arremetió contra los cuatro venciéndolos con pasmosa facilidad. Fue impresionante verlos noqueados y amontonados como sacos en la puerta. - Añadió con una risita.

Sakura se interesó aun mas. No había conseguido saber cómo Naruto había llegado a establecerse allí. Él no estaba dispuesto a contarle gran cosa pero al parecer su ahora jefe, tenía la lengua mas suelta. La chica se sentó en un taburete para tomarse su taza de café pero dejando previamente otra taza en la mesa delante de su interlocutor.

- Y ¿Qué ocurrió después? - preguntó acercándole la bebida con una muda invitación.

El hombre la tomó y le dio un sorbo antes de continuar. - Uhmm… muy bueno.

- Gracias, pero siga con lo que estaba contando, por favor.

- Bien, pues la noche siguiente ocurrió mas de lo mismo. Hubo otro altercado y Naruto intervino nuevamente. Con un par de golpes los dejó fuera de juego a pesar de ser varios y más grandes que él. Entonces le ofrecí que trabajara manteniendo el orden en el local y aceptó. Supongo que la perspectiva de no acabar con todo el remanente de vasos fue un buen aliciente. El caso es que comenzó a trabajar como vigilante y poco a poco empezó a limpiar el local de indeseables.

- Y si empezó así, ¿por qué acabó dentro de esa maldita jaula?

- Todo a su tiempo, jovencita. Déjame que te siga contando.

Ella se levantó y agarrando la cafetera rellenó las dos tazas vacías. - De acuerdo, continúe.

- Cada noche iba haciéndose mas larga la lista de los que caían bajo sus golpes. Enseguida se corrió el rumor y todo el mundo hablaba de su habilidad para la lucha. Aquí hay mucha afición a la peleas ilegales… - susurró en tono confidencial.

Sakura rodó los ojos. - Ya veo. Y por supuesto a usted le vino de perillas. Otra forma de atraer clientela ¿no?

- Reconozco que me vino muy bien la afluencia de nuevos clientes pero yo no hice nada por fomentarlo, fue la propia fama del chico la que atrajo a un montón de camorristas que venían con la única intención de retarle. - tomó un nuevo sorbo apurando el contenido de la taza. - A partir de ahí fue inevitable que empezaran a correr las apuestas. Todas las noches llegaban decenas de individuos para enfrentarle y él aceptaba encantado. Parecía que disfrutaba como nadie con las peleas, pero dejaban el local hecho un desastre y fue el mismo Naruto el que ideó lo de la Jaula.

La kunoichi movió la cabeza con frustración. - Bien, pero eso no explica el grado de alcoholismo que padece.

- Si lo sé. Pero como ya te dije, lo conocí borracho y así siguió. Se gastaba todo lo que ganaba en alcohol. Varias veces me negué a venderle más pero no llevaba muy bien la negativa… - el hombre sonrió incómodo. - Bueno, no puedo presumir de ser demasiado valiente y no creo tampoco que tuviera mucho que hacer frente a él.

Sakura suspiró y esbozó una mueca. - Supongo que no. Ese cabezota es más fuerte que un toro.

- Y casi igual de bestia… - susurró el posadero para si, sin embargo la chica lo escuchó y sonrió esta vez más ampliamente.

- No, mucho mas…

-/-

Las manos se deslizaban con suavidad sobre su torso, acariciando cada centímetro de su sensibilizada piel. Las uñas largas y cuidadas arañaban levemente sus costados provocándole deliciosos escalofríos mientras que la humedad de su lengua recorría cada recoveco entre sus abdominales viajando con dolorosa lentitud cada vez mas abajo y mas abajo y mas y mas…

- Sakura. - el tono era quejumbroso y necesitado, pero ella le respondió enseguida. - Si ¿Qué te apetece?

_¡Dios! ¿Qué pregunta era esa? _- Ya sabes lo que quiero… - replicó retorciéndose por la agonía. Esa lengua iba a ser su perdición.

- De acuerdo. ¿Lo quieres dulce? - Naruto gimió en respuesta. - te lo digo por que yo lo prefiero fuerte. Es mucho más estimulante.

Las palabras calaron en su mente y lo hicieron jadear. - Co… como tú prefieras…

El pobre chico se quedó esperando pero poco a poco el tacto de las manos y la lengua sobre su piel fueron desapareciendo en una nebulosa. La sensación de placer menguó dejándolo ansioso y un repentino y molesto resplandor le llegó aun a través de sus cerrados párpados.

Abrió los ojos y los cerró inmediatamente doloridos ante el fogonazo de luz. Poniéndose una mano como visera, hizo un nuevo intento y esta vez pudo ver las cortinas descorridas y la luz de la mañana entrando a raudales. Girando la cabeza percibió la figura de Sakura de espaldas dejando una bandeja con el desayuno sobre la mesa.

- ¿Sakura chan?

- Dime. - respondió ella aun sin volverse.

- ¿Qué, qué estás haciendo?

- Pues que voy a hacer, baka. Preparándote el café. Me has dicho que lo querías dulce ¿no?

El joven palideció. _¿Dulce? _De pronto la lucidez llegó a su mente. _¡Oh mierda! Estaba soñando pero a la vez hablando con la chica y cuando dijo todas esas cosas no se refería al café. Él quería, quería…_

- Toma, aquí tienes. Dulce pero fuerte, como a ti te gusta.

Frente a él se extendía el brazo de su amiga sosteniendo una humeante taza. La mirada masculina se alzó desolada para fijarla en los verdes ojos pero estos se habían desviado a su vez para clavarse en el regazo del chico que nuevamente estaba más elevado de la cuenta.

Ella carraspeó avergonzada. - Pa… parece que esto se está convirtiendo en costumbre.

Con un veloz movimiento, la almohada estaba sobre su regazo y evitando su mirada, sonrió con las mejillas ardientes.

- Yo, yo lo siento, Sakura Chan, pero esto es… algo normal por las mañanas.

- Y de madrugada también. - susurró la chica para sí aunque no pudo eviar que Naruto la escuchara y se sonrojara aun más.

Durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Ambos recordaban lo vivido la noche anterior y nuevamente estaban sofocados por la vergüenza. Finalmente el rubio avanzó una mano y tomó la bebida. Ella veloz como nunca se acercó nuevamente a la mesa dándole la espalda y buscando un momento para recomponerse.

- No… - carraspeó para aclarar la voz. - no sabía qué querrías para desayunar, así que traje un poco de todo. - dijo aun sin volverse.

- No tenías que haberte molestado.- respondió enderezándose un poco mas en la cama y recolocando la almohada para que cubriera mejor. - Con el café hubiera sido suficiente.

La chica se giró con rapidez y se acercó cargando con la bandeja.

- ¡De eso nada! tienes que comer y me voy a encargar de que lo hagas. - replicó molesta apoyando la fuente sobre su regazo.- Estás en los huesos, idiota.

Los azules ojos se fijaron en todo lo que la chica había puesto frente a él. Tostadas, zumo, salmón, arroz, sopa de miso, verduras al vapor e incluso un plato con huevos revueltos.

- ¿Todo esto es para mi, ttebayo? - pregunto oliendo con deleite.

La chica sonrió - Bueno las tostadas y los huevos los hice para mí, pero si te apetecen puedes comerlos.

Él la miró con adoración. - Eres genial, Sakura chan. Nunca nadie se había molestado tanto por mí. - añadió con un ligero sonrojo.

- Bueno ya te dije que me encargaría de cuidarte y pienso empezar por hacer que recuperes unos kilos. Realmente lo necesitas.

Naruto tomó el cuenco con la sopa y empezó a devorarlo. La verdad es que estaba hambriento y la comida que le había traido la chica, tenía un magnífico aspecto.

- Eto egtá mu güeno, Sakuda yam…

- No hables con la boca llena, Naruto. Y come mas despacio. Es asqueroso. - replicó reprimiendo el gesto de asco al ver al rubio comiendo como un animal.

- Lo siento, pero de verdad que está delicioso. No imaginaba que habías mejorado tanto en la cocina.

La risa femenina lo sorprendió y elevó su mirada buscado su rostro.

- Ya te dije que había dejado de provocar vómitos con mi cocina. No cocino tan bien como Hinata pero admito que he mejorado bastante bajo sus indicaciones.

- ¿Hina Chan te ha dado clases de cocina? - preguntó. Al verla asentir añadió. - Ahora lo entiendo. Ella es muy buena cocinera. Aun recuerdo una vez que cocinó para mí. Jamás había probado nada igual.

Sakura tomó la silla y se sentó junto a la cama para desayunar también.

- Le pedí que me enseñara lo mas básico. Ahora que vivo sola no es plan de estar comiendo siempre comida precocinada - explicó tomando una tostada y untándole la mantequilla. - así que le pedí ayuda y me dio unas clases.

Alargando la mano, le tendió la tostada y el chico con los ojos como platos, la tomó asombrado por el desconocido arranque de amabilidad.

´- … y como ves el resultado no ha sido malo.

Naruto hundió los dientes en el pan. - Tú también serías una buena esposa.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. - ¿También?

Tragando el bocado que tenía en la boca, asintió con un gesto. - Si, al igual que Hinata. Recuerdo que cuando se lo dije se desmayó.

- ¿Le dijiste a ella que sería una buena esposa?

- Si y se puso totalmente roja y después se desplomó. Nunca entenderé a esa chica.

Sakura rodó los ojos. - Eres un idiota, Naruto. ¿Te lo gritó delante de Pain y aun no te entra en la cabeza?

Naruto la miró curioso. Ella resopló y tomó una tostada para ella. - Está enamorada de ti, tonto. Desde siempre… - añadió antes de morder su tostada.

- Si, lo sé, pero prefiero hacer como si no lo supiera. Me cae muy bien, pero no puedo corresponderle y no quiero hacerle daño.

- Pues quizás deberías hablarle claro y no dejarla hacerse ilusiones. Mas vale que lo pase mal un momento a que tenga la esperanza de algo que no sucederá. - La joven hablaba con seguridad sin notar el daño que le hacía a su compañero que la escuchaba sin mirarla. - Si le dices la verdad, ella se resignará y podrá seguir adelante. - terminó ajena al opaco velo que oscureció la azulada mirada.

- Lo ves muy fácil, pero créme, no es así para nada. Cuando amas sin ser correspondido, duele y ese dolor no se lo deseo a nadie.

Sakura lo miró y él desvió de nuevo la mirada. _( y que te lo refrieguen en la cara no te hace sentir mejor, al contrario, te hiere en lo mas profundo.)_ - pensó recordando todas las veces que recibió los desaires de la kunoichi y dudando en preguntarle si a pesar de haber muerto, no le dolía aun los constantes desprecios que ella a su vez recibió del Uchiha.

Sakura lo miró y pudo ver de nuevo el dolor que se agolpaba tras esas deslumbrantes y azuladas esferas.

- No es tan sencillo seguir adelante y creo que lo sabes... - le escuchó terminar en un apagado susurro.

Durante unos momentos un silencio incómodo reinó entre ellos.

- Supongo que en el corazón no se manda. - replicó quedamente la chica consciente por fin de que estaban tocando un tema escabroso.

Él bajó la mirada hacia la bandeja sin poder ocultar su tristeza. - No…

De nuevo quedaron en silencio hasta que él volvió a retomar lentamente su desayuno. Terminaron de comer sin decir ni palabra y ella cogió la bandeja para dejarla sobre la mesa.

Con una vacilante sonrisa, la chica habló nuevamente.

- Esto, hasta mañana por la noche no volvemos a trabajar y he pensado que… que podríamos ir a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Llevo algún tiempo aquí y aun no lo he visto apenas.

- No te pierdes nada. - respondió Naruto apático. - es una mierda de sitio.

- Bueno pero al menos podríamos salir de aquí, yo vería algo y tú tomarías un poco de aire fresco que buena falta te hace. - mordiéndose el labio con nerviosismo, volvio a isistir. - ¿Qué me dices? ¿te apetece salir?

Una sonrisa triste se dibujó en la cara del rubio. - ¿Cómo una cita, Sakura chan? - preguntó haciendo a ambos recordar mejores tiempos.

Ella sonrió a su vez con dulzura. - Como una cita, Naruto.

**Fin del capítulo.**

_Bien como veis las cosas se están arreglando entre ellos y parece que poco a poco vuelve a fluir la confianza, pero ¿conseguirá Sakura que el chico se abra nuevamente y sacarlo de la depresión? Y sobre todo, ¿cómo será la relación entre ellos ahora que la sombra de Sasuke no está?_

_Bueno me temo que para saberlo tendréis que esperar al próximo capítulo. _

_En fin, quiero hacer llegar nuevamente mis agradecimientos van para todos los que habéis gastado un poco de vuestro tiempo en leer mi historia y especialmente para: __**Sammy, ahsayuni15f, Akane Kido, Azcaban, NaruSakuSasu, Ai-chan, Kaoru-pretty, Hortho-chan, Klan-destino, Vladislav, Nakasu Malakiel, n1ka-chan, Loquin**__, mi querida __**Miyuki Uchiha **__y a todos los que me habéis dejado reviews en otros capítulos o que me habéis añadido a vuestras alertas o favoritos. Muchísimas gracias de nuevo. Sin vosotros esto no sería lo mismo._

_Un besote muy fuerte y hasta la próxima._

_Agadea._


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

**_"…Como una cita, Naruto."_**

Casi no lo podía creer… la cita que tanto tiempo había ansiado y por la que tanto había rogado, ya era una realidad. Su más ansiado deseo se había visto cumplido, por fin. En esta soleada pero fría mañana, caminaba al lado de su linda kunoichi de rosados cabellos por las concurridas calles del pueblo como tantas veces soñó. Tranquilamente paseaban uno junto al otro, disfrutando del maravilloso momento compartido… o al menos así debería ser, siempre y cuando ella le demostrase al menos, un poquitito de atención, pero no. Lejos de ello, la chica parecía más entusiasmada curioseando los escaparates de las escasas tiendas de la aldea, que atendiendo al mosqueado rubio que avanzaba a su lado arrastrando los pies.

- ¿Ves como yo tenía razón y fue una buena idea salir, Naruto? - canturreó feliz sacando al chico de su letargo. - Allí dentro encerrados, nos estaríamos pudriendo entre tanta mugre, y sin embargo fíjate, aquí estamos los dos disfrutando de este maravilloso día.

Su blanca mano se posó descuidadamente sobre el brazo del chico y este giró el rostro buscando ansioso y esperanzado sus verdes ojos, pero estos no le devolvieron la mirada. Por el contrario, parecían demasiado ocupados y detallando con sumo interés los artículos que se exponían en el pequeño mercadillo brillantes de emoción. Bufando molesto, el chico bajó su cara nuevamente hacia el suelo para reanudar su laboriosa misión de contar los adoquines del pavimento.

- Si tú lo dices… - replicó sin esconder su desgana mientras que con un ágil movimiento esquivaba a una mujer que cargada con un enorme cesto de fruta, prácticamente se le echó encima. - Aunque creo que nos hubiera dado lo mismo quedarnos en la posada que estar aquí metidos en esta bulla y perdiendo el tiempo. -_"Total, de todas formas no me haces ni puto caso"_ - pensó viéndola detenerse frente a un puesto de maquillajes, ungüentos y cremas.

Con un suspiro se paró a unos pasos y esperó pacientemente mientras la chica se decidía entre varios labiales de los que estaban expuestos. Finalmente tomando uno de un tenue tono rosado se inclinó para probárselo frente a un espejo que le alargó la vendedora.

- Aquí lo único que hacemos es morirnos de asco…- rezongó en un bajo murmullo mas para sí mismo que para ella. - Este pueblucho es un autentico aburrimiento. - sin embargo el fino oído de la chica lo escuchó y sin volverse agitó la mano como quitándole importancia.

- Oh vamos, Naruto, eres un exagerado. A mí me gusta este lugar. Particularmente me parece bastante interesante.

- ¿Si? Pues a mí no me lo parece. - refunfuñó cabezón pateando con fuerza un pequeño guijarro que rodó varios metros hasta chocar contra la pared de enfrente con un sonoro chasquido. Sobresaltados por el impacto de la piedra, dos mercaderes que tenían allí sus tenderetes comenzaron a increparle, alzando sus puños de forma amenazante. El chico los ignoró olímpicamente y se volvió para mirar a Sakura, que ajena al follón organizado por su rubio amigo, devolvía el maquillaje a la vendedora al no gustarle demasiado el resultado.

- Como ya te dije antes, creo que es un pueblucho rancioso y de mala muerte y sus gentes no son nada agradables... - Añadió lanzando una mirada intencionada los dos hombres que se acercaban dispuestos a buscar pelea. Sin embargo uno de ellos pareció reconocerlo al acercarse más y con una mano en el hombro de su compañero, lo detuvo para cuchichearle algo al oído. El primero entonces miró nuevamente a Naruto y abrió los ojos espantados. Sin mediar palabra, ambos retrocedieron hasta sus puestos y se parapetaron detrás. Naruto no pudo evitar una sonrisita maliciosa. Parecía que al fin iba a divertirse después de todo.

- ¡Oh, venga ya, baka! Eso lo dices porque estás de mal humor pero sabes que tengo razón. - Dijo la chica aun sin percatarse de todo lo que había ocurrido a sus espaldas. - Esta aldea puede que sea pequeña y quizás no tan bonita como Konoha, pero está bastante bien. Muy bien, en realidad… - añadió emocionada al coger una pulsera hecha con cristales de colores. Naruto volteó a verla y se deleitó con la extasiada expresión que se plasmaba en su rostro, quedándose literalmente sin habla. Parecía una niña mirando ilusionada como la luz traspasaba las cuentas de vidrio, pero sin duda lo que más le impactó fue el comprobar que sus ojos tenían la misma tonalidad de verde que las piedras, aunque sin duda sus orbes eran mucho más hermosos…

Carraspeando para aclararse la voz y las ideas, el joven se acercó hasta quedar junto a ella.

- Piensas eso porque hoy es día de mercado y hay muchos puestos con baratijas por aquí, de lo contrario te aseguro que no opinarías lo mismo.

La mano masculina tomó el brazalete con un rápido e impaciente gesto se lo colocó en la muñeca antes de poner un billete sobre el mostrador. La vendedora le dio las gracias y él correspondió con un silencioso cabeceo. Sakura lo miró con una ceja alzada por la curiosidad y el chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

- ¿Te gustaba, no?

- Si, pero quería haber visto otras antes de decidirme.

- ¿Por qué? Si esa es bonita y te gusta…

- Ya, pero quizás otra me favorecería más.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos y la miró con extrañeza. - Te desconozco, Sakura Chan. Antes no te preocupabas tanto de esas cosas. Ahora te pruebas maquillaje que no necesitas, tardas una eternidad en elegir una simple pulsera y te entretienes mirando un montón de cosas de chica. Me recuerdas a Ino, ttebayo.

La chica bajó la mirada hasta la pulsera y la giró distraída alrededor de su muñeca. Su voz apenas fue poco más que un susurro. - También yo soy una chica, baka, y que yo sepa, no es tan malo querer sentirse bonita de vez en cuando.

Sus palabras fueron más sinceras de lo que nunca imaginó. Realmente necesitaba sentirse hermosa. Tanto tiempo de luchas, sangre y muerte, parecían haber enterrado sus más básicos instintos femeninos en lo profundo de su alma; pero allí, sumergida en el colorido revuelo de sedas, perfumes y adornos, sentía renacer esa necesidad innata en toda mujer de engalanarse y encontrarse bella, aunque fuese por una vez.

- Tú no necesitas nada para ser más bonita, Sakura chan. Ya eres es la más hermosa de todas.

No pudo evitarlo, ese comentario le salió de lo más hondo. Apenas lo había pensado y ¡zas! Ya lo había largado por esa bocaza. Las mejillas de ambos tomaron un profundo color rosado y avergonzados se quedaron en silencio sin saber qué decir. Finalmente ella giró el rostro tratando de simular que estaba interesada en otro puestecillo que estaba al otro lado de la plaza. Le tomó del brazo con tanta fuerza que casi le quiebra el hueso.

- ¡Venga, mueve el culo y vamos a ver ese otro puesto de ahí!

De un fuerte tirón le obligó a moverse arrastrándolo hasta el pequeño tenderete donde un hombre de aspecto sombrío vendía unas extrañas botellitas de vivos colores.

- Hola niña bonita. ¿Te interesaría alguna una pócima milagrosa?

Naruto rodó los ojos y la chica sonrió. - ¿Qué tiene?

- De todo, corazón. Desde jarabe para la artrosis hasta los elixires de la eterna juventud, pasando por los más potentes filtros de amor, pero… seguro que tú de eso no necesitas nada ¿verdad? - Preguntó mirando de soslayo al enfurruñado rubio.

- No, no. Claro que no - se apresuró en aclarar. - Pero si podría interesarme algunos aceites esenciales. ¿Tendría algo de eso, por casualidad?

- Claro pequeña. Tengo todos los que puedas imaginar. Los mejores y más selectos. Puedes comprobarlo por ti misma. Mira, en este lado los tienes.

Sakura se puso a ojear interesada la colección de frasquitos, llevándose alguno a la nariz para olerlos u observando su color al trasluz. Mientras estaba entretenida en su labor, el vendedor se acercó disimuladamente a Naruto y se situó a su costado.

- Tengo algo que puede interesarte, chico. - le dijo en voz muy baja y con un tinte casi conspirador.

Este entrecerró los ojos mosqueado. El tipo no le daba muy buena espina. Había algo en él que no le gustaba. Quizás era lo falsamente cariñoso que se había mostrado con Sakura o simplemente su aspecto, pero el caso era que no le gustaba ni un pelo, sin embargo no queriendo pecar de desconfiado, se limitó a hacerle un gesto para que continuara.

- ¿Qué me dices de un potente afrodisíaco que vuelva a tu chica mucho mas… cariñosa? - Naruto abrió los ojos como platos y el hombre sonrió mostrando una desdentada boca. - Viendo el caso que te hace, me parece que no te vendría nada mal.

El joven se sintió morir de vergüenza pero antes de poder si quiera contestarle, el hombre se acercó aun mas y poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro le susurró: - Tengo uno que la volvería tan ardiente y salvaje que te dejaría en carne viva el "tú ya me entiendes" - añadió bajando la vista hacia la entrepierna del chico y conteniendo a duras penas una risita lujuriosa. Naruto enrojeció hasta la raíz del pelo pero el hombre en lugar de callarse, continuó con su mortificante discurso, para desgracia del rubio.

- Así ya no tendrías que aviarte tú solo. - añadió. - Seguro que estás tan flaco de tanto pajearte, niño…

- Pe… Pe… pero ¡¿qué dice? ¡Estúpido loco! - gritó cuando por fin pudo recuperar el habla mientras tomaba al vendedor de la pechera de la camisa para alzarlo en vilo. Sakura al verlo, se acercó rápidamente y agarrándolo del brazo, le obligó a bajarlo.

- Pero… ¡¿Qué estás haciendo, majadero? ¡Suéltalo inmediatamente!

- ¡Pero Sakura Chan! Este viejo me… me…

- Me da igual lo que haya hecho. ¡Bájalo inmediatamente o nos meteremos en un problema, idiota!

- ¡No lo entiendes, ttebayo! ¡Este tío me… me…!- Las palabras se le agolparon en la garganta de repente al darse cuenta de que no podría explicarle a la chica lo que le había pasado. Por nada del mundo repetiría las palabras del tendero en frente de ella. Tragando duro, miró con ojos desesperados a la joven.

Ella lo observó sorprendida por su colérica reacción. - Te repites como un loro, Naruto. ¿Qué te ha hecho? ¿Qué es tan grave como para que lo quieras casi estrangular? A ver, dime…

El chico empezó a sudar descontrolado pero no dijo ni mu. El vendedor vio entonces su oportunidad. Estaba claro que la chica era quien llevaba los pantalones aquí así que solo tenía que congraciarse con ella…

- Yo no he hecho nada… - intervino el sujeto recuperando a duras penas el resuello. - solo le he ofrecido mi mercancía.

Sakura se volvió a mirar al rubio shinobi extrañada-. ¿Por eso te pones así? ¿Por qué ha querido venderte algo que no querías?

El joven no contestó. Estaba ahogado de la vergüenza y apenas podía articular un sonido. El vendedor sonrió con malicia y se acercó conciliador a la chica.

- Preciosa niña, yo solo he querido ayudarle. Le he ofrecido algo que sé que necesita… y mucho.

El rubio se volvió a lanzar como una fiera contra el hombre dispuesto a sacarle el hígado por la boca, pero la chica se lo impidió parándose en frente.

- ¡Quieto ahí, Naruto! - le gritó poniéndole una mano en el pecho. - Yo arreglaré esto.

Volviéndose hacia el mercader lo miró arrugando el entrecejo. - ¿Qué le ha ofrecido?

- ¡Nada, Sakura Chan! - gritó por fin verdaderamente asustado de que el tendero finalmente largara por esa boca. Sakura empezó a mosquearse y se acercó al vendedor hasta situarse a apenas unos centímetros.

- No habrá pretendido venderle drogas ¿eh?

El hombre se irguió muy ofendido mirándola con dureza.- ¿Por quién me tomas, niña? Yo solo ofrezco mercancía legal.

- Entonces no entiendo… - Sus ojos buscaron curiosos al chico que seguía en silencio y como un tomate hervido. Rojo y caliente. Sus ojos volvieron entonces al vendedor con una muda pregunta. El hombre sonrió condescendiente.

- Le he ofrecido algo que os vendría bien a los dos aunque quien lo debe usar realmente eres tú.

- ¿Ah sí? Y ¿Qué es?

- Un potente afrodisiaco. Creo que para un caso de frigidez extrema como la tuya, te vendría muy bien usarlo, jovencita.

…/….

La gente del pueblo pocas veces había visto algo parecido. Hombres y mujeres se arremolinaban por igual para comentarlo mientras los chiquillos gritaban encantados ante el soberbio espectáculo.

Y no era para menos…

Un hombre de algo más de noventa kilos sobrevoló impulsado por una fuerte patada, los tejados de la plaza, precedido de cientos de frascos, un toldo, una silla, varios tablones, tres gallinas, cuatro pavos, seis canastas llenas de verduras y un tenderete entero, para aterrizar poco después en medio de una fuente. Algo así no era cosa de todos los días y menos aun si la autora era una cabreadísima joven de encrespado pelo rosa y ojos de mirada asesina.

Naruto tragó saliva al ver el despliegue de ira de su amiga y por un momento casi sintió lástima por el hombre. Bueno casi… recordando el motivo del pequeño castigo, se encogió de hombros y decidió que a fin de cuentas quien se metía con Sakura acababa algo "dolorido" y mirando el lado bueno de las cosas: _"mejor él que yo"._

…/…

Después de la ajetreada mañana de compras, la pareja decidió dejar la zona comercial y pasear por sitios más tranquilos. A pesar de eso unos transeúntes los miraron y se apartaron sin pensarlo dos veces quizás reconociéndoles como los alborotadores del mercado. Al verlos Naruto se limitó a hacer una graciosa mueca y Sakura rió bajito, luego se arrebujó en su chaqueta temblando levemente a causa de un inesperado soplo de viento. Lanzando una mirada disimulada hacia el rubio que caminaba a su lado, se alzó el cuello y se anudó con ganas la rosada bufanda. El invierno que apenas comenzaba a insinuarse, traía un frío helado que calaba hasta los huesos y a pesar de ser poco más de medio día y de lo despejado que aparecía el cielo, las temperaturas eran demasiado bajas como para salir con tan poco abrigo como llevaba su acompañante.

- ¿No tienes frío, Naruto? - preguntó observando mas atentamente las precarias vestiduras del rubio.

- No demasiado - respondió ausente y sin levantar la vista del camino.- ¿Por qué? ¿Tú sí? Si quieres puedes ponerte esto… - añadió haciendo el amago de quitarse la sobre camisa. Ella denegó con una sonrisa.

- No es necesario, gracias, aunque bueno la verdad es que agradecería entrar en algún sitio a tomarnos un té calentito. Este aire gélido me está haciendo tiritar.

Se llevó las manos frente a la boca y sopló sobre ellas para intentar hacerlas entrar en calor. - Mira, tengo los dedos congelados. - Agregó plantando sus palmas frente a la cara del rubio.- a este paso se me pondrán negros y se me caerán a trozos.

Él se detuvo y fijo su vaga mirada sobre las femeninas manos, pero no dijo nada, limitándose inmediatamente después, a volver a perderse en sus propios y sombríos pensamientos que le habían acompañado desde que abandonaron la plaza del mercado. Sakura, ajena al desinterés del chico, continuó charlando sola. Naruto solo oía el monótono sonido de su voz pero sin escuchar realmente ninguna de sus palabras. Estaba totalmente sumido en sus recuerdos y pesares.

No sabía que le pasaba. Se sentía fatal aunque por otro lado también se sentía… bien, pero eso precisamente le hacía sentirse aun peor. No podía ni debía sentirse bien… ¡Joder, ya ni él mismo se entendía! Lo único que tenía claro es que estaba metido en un embrollo del cual no tenía ni puta idea de cómo salir.

Y necesitaba aclarar las ideas, pero eso era algo que estaba fuera de cualquier posibilidad, sobre todo mientras ella siguiera por ahí. - se lamentó echando una disimulada mirada hacia la joven. - mientras se mantuviese revoloteando a su alrededor como una polilla y cuidándole como una gallina clueca, seguiría sumergido en esa vorágine de sentimientos encontrados que tanto lo confundían. Lo cierto es que no podía negar que la llegada de la chica había sido un auténtico revulsivo, poniendo su desolada pero relativamente tranquila vida, patas arriba. Llegó como un tornado, iluminado su oscura existencia con la brillantez de un faro. Ella como siempre había ocurrido desde que la conoció, lo llenaba todo. Cubría sus oscuros y tenebrosos huecos, aliviando el profundo dolor que le carcomía como un ácido. Pero ver su hermoso rostro y su dulce sonrisa, solo le provocaba la necesidad de tener una vida feliz junto a ella. El deseo de despertar a su lado y amarla sin descanso todas y cada una de las noches de su vida, pero a la vez…

Desvió apenas la vista para posarla nuevamente sobre ella, que sin notar la ardiente mirada del rubio, seguía parloteando agitando sus manos para dar mayor énfasis a aquello que estuviera diciendo.

… a la vez le causaba una angustiante sensación de culpa y un amargo sentimiento de traición. Él no debería ser feliz, no lo merecía. Había jurado que las cosas volverían a ser como antes, pero falló estrepitosamente. Prometió traerle de vuelta. Prometió devolver la sonrisa a Sakura Chan. Prometió acabar con el dolor. Prometió… ¡Mierda, prometió tantas cosas que no fue capaz de cumplir! ¡Confiaban en él, por Kami! ¿Y qué consiguió? ¡Nada… solo acabar con las manos cubiertas de sangre al segar la vida de quien había jurado salvar! ¡Merecía el peor de los castigos! Debía pagar por su estúpida incapacidad.

Cerró los párpados con furia tratando de detener las ardientes lágrimas que pugnaban por derramarse de sus ojos. No quería que ella lo viese llorar. Aun le quedaba algo de orgullo, poco… pero algo.

Cuando consiguió calmarse apenas, giró el rostro para mirar a su acompañante, parecía estar diciéndole algo, así que se forzó en prestar atención.

- …además, no comprendo cómo puedes ir así, solo en camisa. Eres un baka. Al final cogerás un buen resfriado y entonces no vengas pidiéndome un remedio porque lo único que haré será darte la paliza de tu vida por idiota.

El chico echó una desinteresada mirada a su vestimenta, limitándose después a encogerse de hombros. - Si, tienes razón, pero ¿qué puedo hacer? La mayor parte de mi ropa está destrozada, ttebayo, y mi chaqueta negra se me ha quedado algo pequeña, así que no me queda otra que ponerme esto; pero no te preocupes por mí, Sakura Chan. Aunque a ti no te lo parezca, esta camisa es bastante abrigadita. - añadió con una sonrisa que mostraba toda su blanca dentadura.

Ella esbozó una mueca al mirarlo. Su aspecto no era que se dijera un dechado de buen gusto, por el contrario parecía que lo había vestido su peor enemigo. Si Ino puerca lo viera, seguro que le daba una apoplejía, pensó recordando la obsesiva manía de su rubia amiga por ir completamente conjuntada. Bueno el caso de Ino ya era exagerado ¡Si hasta se retocaba el maquillaje para bajar la basura! pero en este caso no le faltaría razón. El aspecto del rubio la haría como mínimo desmayarse y la verdad es que no era para menos.

Una vieja y desangelada camisa de franela a cuadros, sumamente horrorosa y que imaginaba debió pertenecer en tiempos al posadero, hacía las veces de chaqueta debajo de la cual podía verse una de sus habituales y ya desteñidas camisetas negras. Llevaba sus típicos pantalones naranjas colgando de las caderas, ya que le caían algo flojos debido a la considerable pérdida de peso que había sufrido en los últimos tiempos, pero gracias a eso no se notaba demasiado que se le habían quedado bastante cortos. Por otro lado había cambiado sus sandalias ninjas por unas botas de corte militar y de caña alta que también ayudaban a disimular las cortas perneras de los pantalones. Finalmente, una bufanda de color granate que Sakura le regaló en su último cumpleaños, completaban el estrafalario atuendo.

- En todo el tiempo que llevas aquí, podías haberte comprado algo de ropa, Naruto. Con esas fachas estás hecho un piojoso. - El reproche de la chica pareció no afectarle, pero ella sabía que no era así. Sin embargo, el joven tenía la enorme facilidad de esconder su estado de ánimo por muy negro que fuese, tras su despreocupada fachada y su amplia sonrisa.

- Sakura Chan… tampoco es para tanto, ttebayo. Además, el que nace bonito no necesita mucho arreglo, je, je…

La chica lo miró con una vena palpitando en la frente y con los labios apretados en una rígida mueca de institutriz inglesa.

- Bueno, quizás sí debería haberlo hecho… - admitió finalmente sacando un dedo por un agujero que adornaba una de las mangas de la camisa y moviéndolo en círculos. - pero no he tenido la ocasión… ya sabes, con las peleas y eso, por la mañana estoy demasiado cansado para salir a comprar nada.

- Querrás decir demasiado borracho y resacoso como para levantarte de la cama. - sentenció la chica con voz dura. Él la miró dolido pero no dijo nada y ella se cruzó de brazos algo mosqueada. Durante unos momentos se mantuvieron en silencio, pero al final la chica suspiró antes de volver a hablar.

- Bueno, pero ahora que estoy yo aquí podemos ir a buscarte algo. Seguro que hay alguna tienda donde podamos encontrarte ropa decente que cambie ese aspecto desastrado que llevas últimamente.

- _¿Mas compras?_ Pensó angustiado. ¿No habían tenido bastante con toda la mañana que ahora quería someterlo a la tortura de una nueva sesión? La sensación de molestia que aun no había pasado para el rubio se aunó a la falta de ganas de buscar ropa, y sin poder ocultarlo contestó con desgana. - ¿Para qué? Lo que me compre acabará hecho harapos igual que el resto, así que… ¿qué más me da? ¡A fin de cuentas no trabajo como modelo!

- ¡Baka! - Un puñetazo fuerte en la cabeza lo hizo trastabillar y avanzar unos metros dando trompicones.

- Pero Sakura chan… ¿por qué me pegas, ttebayo?

Naruto la miraba con gesto compungido mientras se sobaba la dolorida sien con fuerza. _¡Joder, sigue siendo una mula torda! ¡Había olvidado como atiza! _

- Porque eres un idiota - Sakura apretaba los puños con fuerza. Estaba furiosa. Nada la ponía tan fúrica como ver esa desgana por parte de su amigo. Él que siempre había sido la persona más entusiasta que jamás había conocido y que desbordaba vitalidad y ganas por todos sus poros, se le hacía intolerable verlo apático y apagado. Necesitaba verlo de vuelta con su arrolladora y mareante personalidad de antes.

-¿Y si salimos otro día qué? - añadió acercándose conciliadora hasta el chico que no pudo evitar encogerse previendo otro trancazo. -¿Tengo que dejar que me vean contigo con esas pintas de mamarracho?

- ¿Ugh? ¿Salir… otra vez? - preguntó aun aturdido por el golpe pensó que quizás no había oído bien.

- Claro tonto… No pretenderás que en nuestra próxima cita vuelvas a salir con ese aspecto trapajoso ¿verdad?

El rostro de la chica se iluminó nuevamente con una tierna sonrisa que acabó contagiando al rubio. La mano pequeña y blanca asió con fuerza la callosa del chico y tiró con fuerza obligándole a andar.

- Venga, y ahora vamos a tomar algo en aquella tabernita de allí.

El chico miró hacia donde señalaba para ver un pequeño local con un gran cartel de madera. Antes de poder decir nada, ya estaban traspasando la puerta y sintiendo el agradable calorcito y embriagador aroma de sus productos.

Dentro se respiraba una acogedora atmosfera. El local no era demasiado grande ni lujoso, pero a ellos le encantó.

- Ven, vamos a sentarnos aquí.

La pareja tomó asiento en una de las mesitas y esperó hasta que la camarera llegó hasta ellos dispuesta para tomar nota de su pedido.

Sakura pidió un té y unos dulces y para su desazón oyó a su acompañante pidiendo una botella de sake.

Naruto por favor… - La mano pequeña y blanca se posó sobre el firme antebrazo masculino con un ruego. - Hazlo por mí. Deja el Sake por hoy…

Los azules ojos del rubio la miraron al principio con una expresión vacía y fría, pero luego el calor que irradiaban las verdes pupilas caldearon el espíritu del chico que sonrió con tristeza. Realmente necesitaba esa copa. Sus encontrados y tortuosos sentimientos se revolvían con furia en su estómago, llenándole de gritos angustiados la cabeza y solo sabía acallarlos inundándolos de alcohol. Sin embargo hoy… sus ojos se clavaban en él con esa mirada única que derrumbaba sus defensas. Ella se lo pedía y él no podía negarle nada. Nunca pudo.

Cubriendo con su mano grande y callosa la pequeña extremidad de la chica, se volvió buscando a la camarera.

- Perdona… he cambiado de idea. Mejor tráigame lo mismo que a ella.

Sakura sonrió complacida y apretó la mano del chico en un cariñoso gesto. Al fin daba el primer paso. Uno pequeñito, pero un paso hacia la luz a fin de cuentas. Ya estaba un poco más cerca de sacarle del oscuro abismo en el que había caído. Su misión empezaba a dar frutos.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**.../...**

_**Buen**_**_o aunque parezca mentira, aquí estoy por fin. Después de una eternidad casi desaparecida, resurjo de mis cenizas... (puf ¡Que mal suena eso!) Bueno, hablando en serio, siento haber estado tanto sin actualizar pero el destino se puso en mi contra y coincidieron un montón de problemas que me impidieron hacer las cosas como me hubiera gustado. He estado de los nervios estos últimos semanas, pero al menos ya he podido actualizar este capítulo. _**

**_Tambien quiero daros las gracias por la enorme paciencia que habéis demostrado y por los comentarios que me habéis hecho llegar. Me hubiera gustado poder contestaros personalmente, pero esta vez me ha sido imposible. De todas formas, sabéis que me encanta recibir vuestros reviews y que los leo todos con una gran ilusión. Bien ahora solo me queda despedirme y prometeros que intentaré actualizar con más rapidez la próxima vez._**

**_Besos, Agadea._**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

Llegaron frente a las puertas de la posada cansados pero relativamente satisfechos. Sakura metió la mano en su bolso para buscar las llaves mientras observaba complacida las sonrojadas mejillas de su acompañante. En silencio sonrió para sí. El aire fresco, el paseo y la distracción parecían haberle sentado bien, así que esta experiencia tendrían que repetirla más veces. A ambos le vendría bien, pensó antes de girarse para abrir la puerta.

- No sé por qué hemos tenido que comprar tantas cosas, dattebayo. Una bolsa mas y tendría que llevarla con los dientes, joder. Sakura chan, me siento como una mula de carga.

El fastidiado comentario del chico interrumpió su hilo de pensamientos. Sonriente se volvió a mirarle. Este con el gesto enfurruñado resopló para apartar el largo flequillo que le tapaba los ojos y que no podía apartar por tener las manos ocupadas. Sakura, lejos de molestarse rió divertida y se apartó para dejarle pasar por el hueco de la entrada.

- No te quejes baka, que la mayor parte de las cosas son para ti.

- Lo mismo da, de todas formas vengo cubierto de bultos. Apenas puedo ver por donde piso.

En ese preciso instante, el posadero apareció por la escalera secándose las manos en un paño y los miró sorprendido.

-¿Habéis saqueado alguna tienda? - solícitamente se acercó a la chica y le ayudó con sus paquetes. Ella sonrió agradecida pero el rubio lo miró molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa viejo? ¿A mí no me ayudas?

- Vamos niñato, no sabía yo que te habías vuelto tan enclenque. Cárgalos tú solo que estás muy fuerte.

Refunfuñando se dirigió a grandes zancadas hacia una mesa y soltó todos los bártulos de cualquier manera. Algunas bolsas cayeron vaciando el contenido por el suelo. En ese instante la verde mirada se volvió fría como el hielo y el rubio sin pensarlo se apresuró a recogerlo.

La chica lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido durante un par de segundos y a renglón seguido y mostrando nuevamente su faceta más bipolar, se giró para darle a su jefe la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Solo hemos comprado algunas cosillas. Ropa para Naruto principalmente. Ya no tenía nada decente que ponerse.

- Uhm, eso está bien. Con tu edad chico, tienes que cuidar tu aspecto, si no, no encontrarás nunca una novia. – respondió con una risita y dirigiéndose especialmente a Naruto. Este le ignoró con un mal gesto. No tenía muchas ganas de hablar, estaba literalmente agotado. Si algo había aprendido esa tarde era que ir de compras con la chica era la peor de las torturas. Se le encogía el estómago de solo imaginarse el tipo de horror que sería una tarde viendo tiendas con ella y con la rubia Yamanaka de complemento. Seguro que era como para cortarse las venas con un serrucho.

Alzando la vista la vio charlando animadamente con el posadero. Hoy se había saltado el trabajo, así que mañana por la mañana tendría que apechugar y limpiarlo todo antes de que llegara la hora de abrir y probablemente no le daría tiempo. El hombre le estaba dando instrucciones y ella asentía mirando apesadumbrada la capa de mugre que cubría el establecimiento. Algo se removió en su interior y se acercó hasta la pareja. Situándose a su lado la oyó decir que madrugaría para empezar temprano y en cierta forma se sintió un poco culpable. Se habían demorado más de la cuenta solo por ir a buscarle la ropa. Con suavidad apoyó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No te apures Sakura Chan, yo te ayudaré a limpiar.

Ella sonrió levemente pero denegó con la cabeza. – No, Naruto. Es mi trabajo. No sería justo hacerte cargar con más faena. Ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo. – añadió sin disimular su disgusto al pensar en la ocupación de su rubio compañero.

Naruto obvió su comentario y sonrió ampliamente. – Mañana empezaremos después del desayuno y antes de la comida ya estará listo. Ya lo verás. Soy una máquina limpiando, ¡ttebayo!

Los ojos se convirtieron en dos verdes rendijas al mirarlo con desconfianza. - Pues viendo tu habitación nadie lo diría…

Naruto se rascó la nuca en su habitual gesto y sonrió un poco avergonzado. -Bueno… ya sabes lo que se dice: "En la casa del fontanero, se rascan con la cuchara".

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco. - "En casa del herrero, cuchara de palo… "¡idiota! Si vas a decir un refrán, al menos dilo bien…

-¡Bah! Tú ya me entiendes, Sakura chan. No soy bueno para esas cosas, pero me mantengo en lo dicho. Tú solo llámame mañana y verás cómo entre los dos dejamos este sitio más limpio que el plato de Choji, je, je…

El posadero los veía charlar y no pudo evitar una leve sonrisa. El chico cambiaba considerablemente en presencia de la joven y eso solo era por una razón más que obvia: porque estaba colgadísimo de su linda compañera.

Entrecerrando los ojos lo observó con atención durante unos minutos. Se notaba a la legua que bebía los vientos por ella. La amargura y tristeza que siempre portaba, de alguna forma parecía diluirse en las dulces sonrisas de la chica. Lástima que ella no parecía ser muy consciente de sus sentimientos, o bien no los tomaba en cuenta. Sin embargo viendo el interés que la muchacha se tomaba por su bienestar y el hecho en sí de haber venido hasta aquí a buscarlo, bien podría ser que ella le correspondiese pero no quisiera reconocerlo. Y era una pena porque el mocoso estaba tan prendado de ella… Solo había que ver como los azules ojos brillaban de forma especial cuando la escuchaban, como justo en ese momento en el que tras haber aceptado su oferta le explicaba cómo se repartirían el trabajo.

-…entonces, ya sabes. Tú te encargarás de barrer y fregar el suelo y yo limpiaré las mesas, las ventanas y fregaré los vasos y platos. No me fio de dejarte a ti la cristalería porque seguro que acaba hecho añicos.

-Pero Sakura chan… ¿Por qué tienes tan poca confianza en mí? Yo también puedo ayudarte a fregar los vasos. Si me dejas acabaríamos antes….

El resto de la disputa no la escuchó, ya que despidiéndose con la mano, el hombre se encaminó a su habitación dispuesto a acostarse de una vez. Tambien estaba cansado. Había aprovechado que los chicos no estaban para ir a comprar bebidas y víveres para la taberna y de paso visitar a unas "buenas amigas" en el local de madame Noriko. A fin de cuentas un hombre también tiene derecho a divertirse de vez en cuando, y en esa casa todas eran muy amables con él y sobre todo, con su abultada billetera… y por cierto, ahora que lo pensaba, no le había dado a Naruto el mensajito que le pasaron para él.

Volviendo cansinamente sobre sus pasos bajó la empinada escalinata y entró de nuevo en el salón donde encontró a los chicos aun discutiendo solo que por otra razón. Sakura, con una fuente de humeante verdura en las manos, regañaba al rubio que sentando en una de las mesas, devoraba con ansias un plato de carne asada.

-¡Naruto! ¡Come más despacio, animal! ¡Que nadie te va a quitar la comida!

- Pego Sacuda Shan, tedgo mudcha hambe… - Protestó esforzándose en tragar lo que tenía en la boca. - Me has tenido todo el día de arriba para abajo y solo hemos tomado esos dulces con el té. Tengo la barriga mas vacía que la bodega de Tsunade oba-chan, dattebayo.

Ella esbozó un gesto de asco y le tiró a la cara una servilleta. – Vale, comprendo que tengas hambre pero me estás levantando el estómago de ver como tragas. Es asqueroso y… ¡límpiate que te cae la pringue hasta el ombligo!

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo mientras el posadero llegaba hasta ellos.

- ¿No se había ido a acostar ya? – Preguntó la chica sorprendida al verlo aparecer de nuevo a su lado.

- Si, pero recordé que tenía que darle a Naruto un recadito.

El aludido se apartó el trapo de la cara y lo miró con curiosidad. - ¿Un mensaje? ¿De quién?

-De Rika chan. Hoy la he visto y me ha preguntado por ti… Dice que está deseando verte y que te echa mucho de menos ya que hace unas semanas que no la visitas.

Naruto palideció y comenzó a sudar frio. El hombre al verlo sonrió para sí. "_Esto va a ser interesante" _se dijo mirando por el rabillo del ojo a Sakura que se acercó curiosa.

- Creía que no conocías a nadie aquí, Naruto. ¿Quién es Rika chan? – Con suavidad dejó la fuente que hasta el momento cargaba sobre la mesa y fijó sus verdes e inquisitivos orbes el nervioso chico.

- Ella… - comenzó a decir con un tono demasiado agudo. Carraspeó para aclararse la voz y continuó evitando mirarla. – ella es ah… uuu… uuu…

- ¿Auuu? - Sakura esbozó una sonrisa. - ¿Es un lobo?

La rubia cabeza se agitó negando. – Ella es una chica que, que, que…

- ¿Que qué, Naruto?

Angustiado subió la cara buscando los ojos del hombre. ¿Cómo se le ocurría hablar de Rika delante de Sakura? ¿Había perdido la chaveta acaso? Con disimulo le echó la mas amenazantes de las miradas a la vez que le pedía que le echara un cable. Él lo había metido en ese lio y él tendría que sacarle.

Haciendo caso omiso de las mil formas de violentas muertes que prometían los azules ojos, el tabernero sonrió a la chica.

-Rika chan es una chica muy linda y una buena amiga suya. - aclaró señalando a un congestionado rubio. - Cuando llegó aquí no se relacionaba con nadie pero una noche ella vino a ver el espectáculo y tu rubio amigo le cayó en gracia. Y bueno, desde entonces se han visto alguna que otra vez.

- Ya veo…

El tenue ronroneo de la voz femenina le puso el vello de punta así como la suave mano que se posó con falso descuido sobre su hombro.

-Y con esa chica… ¿Dónde quedabas para veros, Naruto? ¿Con ella si salías por este pueblucho asqueroso que tan poco te gusta?

- N… no, Sakura chan… Verás yo…

La risa del hombretón no le permitió continuar pero las palabras que dijo a continuación le helaron la sangre.

- No Sakura. Ellos no salieron nunca. Naruto se limitaba a hacer como todos…

Ella enarcó las cejas y esperó aun con la mano sobre el hombro de un acojonado Naruto.

-…la visitaba en su casa cada vez que podía. Aunque a este pillín nunca le cobraba. ¡Jodido afortunado!

La mano de blancos y finos dedos se cerró con fuerza sobre el hombro con un fuerte chasquido, aunque el aullido de dolor del joven sonó lo suficientemente alto como para ocultarlo.

-¿Te ves con una prostituta, Naruto? – preguntó con los ojos encendidos y aumentando la presión que ejercía sobre el hombro del chico.

- Sa… Sakura chan… por favor. M... mi hombro… me lo estás partiendo…. ¡aahhhh!

El tabernero observaba la escena asustado. En ese momento lamentaba haber abierto la boca más que nada en el mundo. Solo pretendía poner a la chica un poco celosa para que demostrara lo que sentía, pero nunca esperó que esta sin despeinarse siquiera, le estuviese pulverizando el hueso a su pobre amigo.

-Me he recorrido medio país buscándote angustiada, preguntándome donde estabas y si estarías bien. Preocupada por ti hasta los extremos de casi no poder dormir imaginándote tirado en cualquier cuneta… Tuve que pelearme con Tsunade sama para que me dejase venir a buscarte porque creía que me necesitabas y resulta que mientras yo estaba sufriendo tú estabas… ¡Estabas de Putas! ¡Naruto baka!

El chico no pudo contestarle porque un brutal puñetazo lo envió volando hacia la otra punta del local con silla y todo.

Temblando de pies a cabeza consumida por la ira, Sakura se acercó a grandes zancadas y tomándolo de la camisa, lo levantó haciendo acopio de su fuerza sobrehumana ante los desorbitados ojos de su jefe.

-¡Tú! ¡Maldito hentai! ¡¿Qué tienes que decir? – le gritó mientras lo sacudía con furia. El chico no contestó limitándose a dejarse agitar como un muñeco por la irritada chica, esperando que pasara el temporal, pero lejos de calmarse, Sakura parecía cada vez más furiosa.

– ¡Claro que nada! ¿Qué podrías decir a fin de cuentas para justificarte?... – le espetó a solo unos centímetros de su cara. Los azules ojos evitaron mirarla y ella apretó su agarre. –. ¡No me lo puedo creer, bien que aprendiste las malas mañas de tu pervertido sensei, por lo que veo! ¡Ya lo decía mi maestra… Jiraya fue una mala influencia para ti! No te enseñó nada bueno, aunque ¿qué se podría esperar de alguien que espía en los baños públicos? ¿También has adoptado esa costumbre? ¡Dime! ¡¿Tendré que asegurarme de cerrar bien el pestillo cuando entre a ducharme?

No esperó a que respondiera sino que soltando un despreciativo bufido, lo liberó de su agarre.

- No sé porqué me molesto, me das asco, Naruto…- añadió con dureza.

Naruto se enderezó lentamente y se arregló la ropa con la cabeza agachada. Sin levantar la vista le contestó en un quedo y triste susurro.

- Ero Sennin no ha tenido nada que ver aquí, así que por favor, no insultes su memoria, Sakura.

No supo si fue el triste tono de su voz o que realmente recapacitó ante lo dicho pero el caso es que la chica sintió el sonrojo de la vergüenza cubriendo su rostro.

- Naruto yo… - empezó a decir pero él desvió nuevamente su mirada. Mas avergonzada que antes giró su rostro hacia el posadero que aun se mantenía de pie y atónito ante el espectáculo que acababa de presenciar.

-Creo que yo… yo me voy a acostar.- comenzó a decir apartándose del joven y clavando su vista en el suelo. No era capaz de enfrentarlo y lo único que quería era desaparecer de ahí cuanto antes. – Estoy… cansada. – se justificó intercalando un suspiro. - así que mejor me retiro. Buenas noches…

Rápidamente giró y se dispuso a marcharse pero apenas había dado unos pasos se volvió y tras dudarlo unos segundos, se acercó al rubio nuevamente. De forma insegura colocó su mano sobre el destrozado hombro y lo curó en un instante. Naruto ni siquiera se movió ni le dijo nada y el tabernero no supo con seguridad qué le había hecho, pero se mantuvo en silencio hasta que la joven definitivamente se marchó a su habitación.

Durante un buen rato los dos hombres no hablaron. El joven ninja enderezó la silla pero vio que estaba hecha astillas. Con un suspiro cogió otra y la acercó a la mesa para sentarse y continuar comiendo. Se sirvió algo de verdura y empezó a comer pero el apetito le había abandonado. Soltó los palillos y apartó su cuenco.

-Lo siento chico. – escuchó decir a la única persona que quedaba en la estancia junto a él. -De verdad que lo lamento. Nunca pensé que se pondría así.

-…

-Solo pretendía picarla un poco. Ponerla celosa y que así… Bueno, ya sabes.

Naruto levantó con lentitud la cabeza y lo miró fijamente.

-¿Celosa? ¿Sakura celosa por mí?

- Si.

La silla rechinó al ser arrastrada y el joven se levantó y se acercó hasta su interlocutor.

-Pierdes el tiempo, viejo. Sakura jamás estará celosa por mí. – sentenció parándose en frente.

- Para eso debería quererme, pero su tierno corazoncito ya está ocupado por el recuerdo de un fantasma y no tiene espacio para nadie más.

- Te equivocas, Naruto. Yo creo que ella siente algo muy fuerte por ti.

-Sí, claro que siente algo: lástima y quizás un poco de remordimientos, pero solo eso. – replicó girándose dispuesto a marcharse.

El hombre lo miró apenado.

-¿Eso crees? Pienso que te equivocas.

- Bueno para ser justos, tambien siente algo más. - Naruto sonrió tristemente y alargando el brazo por encima del hombro del posadero, tomó una botella del mostrador.- Ya la has oído, ahora le doy asco… - dijo finalmente antes de desaparecer por la puerta dejando al hombre solo y con una gran sensación de culpa.

"_A veces desearía ser mudo…."_ Pensó mientras apagaba las luces antes de retirarse a descansar.

…/…

Sakura se precipitó como una tromba en su habitación y cerró dando un violento portazo. Estaba furiosa pero sobretodo con ella misma. Su volátil carácter le había vuelto a traicionar. Se daría de cabezazos contra la pared por ser tan estúpida. ¿Qué derecho tenía ella para reclamarle y mucho menos aun para decirle las cosas tan horribles que le había dicho? Era de lo peor… ¡Menuda amiga! Con ella se cumplía el dicho de:"_con amigos así, quien necesita enemigos…" _pero es que se había sentido tan, tan furiosa que no pudo controlarse y antes de que se diera cuenta ya había estallado como un volcán y se voló diciendo cosas de las que no tardó en arrepentirse.

Cansinamente se sentó sobre la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara con frustración. Se sentía como una basura. No podía olvidar el gesto dolido de su amigo ni la angustia de su voz cuando le recriminó por insultar al difunto Sanín. Ella mejor que nadie conocía el profundo lazo y cariño que le profesaba al fallecido ninja y fue una autentica crueldad por su parte atacarle donde más le dolía. ¡Dios!…. ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Cómo he podido actuar así, de una forma tan rastrera? ¿Y con él, que tanto ha hecho por mí y que nunca ha sido capaz de hacerme daño? Bonita manera de pagarle, Sakura. Eres una rematada imbécil, una idiota, pero…

….cuando oyó a su jefe hablar de la tal Rika y dio a entender que su rubio amigo frecuentaba un prostíbulo pues fue demasiado para ella. Nunca en toda su corta vida imaginaría a su rubio amigo pisando un lugar como ese. Él siempre era tan inocente y tan infantil que tratar de visionarlo frecuentando esas amistades, le era casi imposible.

Pero últimamente el Naruto que ella siempre conoció, distaba mucho del que veía a diario. Sus hábitos eran completamente diferentes a los que solía tener cuando vivía en la aldea. Había cambiado el ramen por el sake, las bromas por las peleas, el entusiasmo por la apatía y la ilusión por el desencanto. Bien podía haber cambiado la adoración que siempre le demostró por la pura y dura satisfacción carnal que podía obtener del cuerpo de una joven prostituta.

Eso le dolió. Solo pensarlo le hizo sentirse desplazada y un resquicio de su corazoncito se dejó inundar por un sentimiento egoísta. Naruto era su soporte, su sostén. Había venido a buscarle con la escusa de ayudarle, pero ella sabía que en el fondo era porque lo necesitaba tanto o más que él a ella y por esa misma razón, le escocía en el alma, descubrir esa relación tan carnal del chico con la, la… bueno, con esa. -_Y sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que para eso ya yo estoy aquí _- se dijo molesta y sin pensarlo. Al segundo su corazón se paralizó.

_-¡Pero qué estoy diciendo!_ - Se puso en pie de un salto cuando fue consciente de lo que acababa de pensar y nerviosamente comenzó a pasear por su dormitorio. _– Yo, yo… ¡Cómo se me ocurre si quiera pensar algo así, yo no soy una de esas y… y menos con Naruto! ¡Por Dios!…_

La risita nerviosa solo trababa de ocultar lo obvio. Por nada del mundo dejaría que su mente divagara en gilipolleces, pero si debía de ser objetiva la idea ya llevaba tiempo dándole vueltas en la cabeza, así que acabar consolándose mutuamente en el catre, no era algo tan descabellado.

_-¡No! ¡Ni hablar! Naruto solo es mi amigo. ¡Solo mi amigo! ¡Mi a-m-i-g-o! Y como amigo que es debo aceptar sus fallos y sus necesidades. A fin de cuentas es un chico sano que está en edad de, de… de aliviar su cuerpo y experimentar ciertas cosas y para eso precisa de alguien dispuesto a compartirlas con él… y como eso no lo puede hacer con cualquiera, pues precisa de una chica profesional para… _- De pronto se detuvo y se acercó a una silla para sentarse cansinamente.

_- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Qué cantidad de majaderías estoy pensando! ¿Por qué no acepto de una puta vez que estoy celosa?_

Nunca como en ese momento, echó tanto a faltar a su desaparecida Inner. Seguro que ella tendría las ideas más claras. Nerviosamente comenzó a morderse las uñas. Su mente era un caos total. Miles de pensamientos dispares se le cruzaban por la cabeza como una lluvia de meteoritos haciéndole ver las cosas desde diferentes perspectivas.

_-No, definitivamente no estoy celosa. – _se dijo al final en voz alta para auto convencerse_. -Yo no siento nada especial por él. No como sentía por Sasuke Kun, pero... esta molestia que siento no puede ser otra cosa. Si no… ¿Por qué estoy tan furiosa por todo este tema? ¿Por qué me cabrea tanto pensar en ellos de esa manera? Como diría Tenten, esa Rika solo es una chica que le limpia las tuberías de vez en cuando, pero no lo puedo remediar, el solo imaginarlo me saca de quicio y apenas puedo aguantarme las ganas de ir y volarle todos los dientes por putero._

Suspirando tomó un coletero de la mesilla que estaba a su lado y se recogió con gesto ausente, el rosado cabello en una coleta.

_- Pero él solo es mi amigo, mi mejor amigo… mi hermano. ¡Eso es! es cómo mi hermano y yo siento los típicos y normales celos de hermana y por eso he actuado así. Aunque de todas formas, eso no quita que le debo una buena disculpa. No he sido justa y me he comportado como una verdadera bruja. Debería bajar y pedirle perdón._

Miró fijamente la puerta y lentamente se levantó. Como una autómata se dirigió hacia ella y cuando llegó la abrió sin titubear ni un poco, sin embargo no esperaba encontrarse cara a cara con el motivo de su preocupación. Naruto pasaba justo por delante de su habitación en dirección a su cuarto. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron un segundo pero el chico desvió la mirada y siguió adelante.

-Naruto… - lo llamó estirando apenas el brazo dispuesta a detenerle pero él la ignoró y continuó su camino sin mirarla. Sus ojos se posaron entonces sobre la mano del joven que mantenía aferrada con fuerza, una botella de licor.

Sakura fue consciente del daño irreparable que había cometido y de la enorme grieta que se había abierto entre ambos. Cerró los ojos reteniendo las lágrimas y solo los abrió cuando escuchó un fuerte golpe. Al mirar lo único que encontró fue la cerrada puerta del dormitorio de su amigo.

…/….

El portazo podría haber arrancado la puerta de sus goznes pero no le importó. Lo mismo podía derrumbarse la casa sobre él y seguiría sin importarle. El vacio y el dolor que le inundaba el pecho eclipsaban cualquier otro sentimiento.

Desganado se sentó en el suelo delante de la puerta y apoyó con un sonoro golpe la cabeza sobre la madera. A ciegas buscó la botella y la alzó para verla. Ni siquiera se había fijado en lo que era. Vodka… Una botella con nombre extranjero que no sabía ni como se pronunciaba. Pero bueno, eso era lo de menos. No iba a aprender idiomas a estas alturas.

Desenroscó el tapón y se lo acercó a los labios dispuesto a darle un buen trago al gollete pero en ese preciso momento lo escuchó. Un ahogado gemido proveniente de la otra habitación. Indeciso bajó el licor y prestó más atención. Esta vez lo oyó con más claridad. Los sollozos de Sakura sonaban apagados y sentidos, como si se estuviese tapando la boca con algo. Cerró los ojos nuevamente y la imaginó llorando sobre la almohada. No soportaba verla u oírla llorar.

Furioso arrojó la botella contra la pared y la vio estallar y esparcir su contenido por el suelo.

…/…

El reflejo que le devolvió el espejo era espantoso. Enormes ojeras colgaban de sus ojos debido a la falta de sueño, y el cansancio se reflejaba en su pálida faz dándole el aspecto de un espectro. Se enjugó bien la cara y volvió a mirarse. Aún le duraba el enrojecimiento de los ojos. Se había pasado más de la mitad de la pasada noche llorando y ahí estaba el resultado.

Sin ganas bajó a la taberna. Independientemente de cómo se sintiera tenía que hacer su trabajo y no podía demorarse más.

Cuando descendió el último peldaño y atravesó el umbral, se quedó petrificada. No esperaba ver lo que encontró: Naruto barriendo el suelo y… Naruto limpiando las ventanas, y otro Naruto colocando las sillas y un Naruto mas fregando las mesas. Indecisa se adentró en la estancia y quedó al lado del Naruto barrendero. Este se volvió y la miró con una dulce sonrisa que la dejó totalmente descolocada.

-Buenos días, Sakura Chan.

-Bu… buenos días, Naruto… ¿Qué… Qué haces?

- Limpiar, ttebayo. ¿Qué va a ser si no?

Ella pasó la vista por la sala comprobando lo avanzado del trabajo. Al parecer ya tenía casi todo hecho. Buscó sus ojos con los suyos humedecidos.

-¿Por… Por qué… me ayudas? ¿Por qué… después de… - no pudo terminar ya que un inoportunos sollozo cortó sus palabras. El chico soltó la escoba y se acercó hasta quedar justo en frente.

- Porque somos amigos, Sakura Chan y te prometí que te ayudaría, ttebayo, y yo siempre…

- Si, lo sé. – le cortó poniendo sus dedos sobre los labios del chico mientras sorbía ruidosamente. – Tú siempre cumples tus promesas.

La sonrisa que empezaba a dibujarse en el rostro de Naruto se congeló cuando unos brazos finos y delgados se enroscaron con fuerza en su cintura y la cara de Sakura se ocultó en su pecho.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento de veras! – Lloró nuevamente sobre la oscura camiseta, apretándose contra él. – Por favor, sé que no lo merezco pero perdóname.

Suspiró y con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz, le correspondió el abrazo. Agachando la cabeza se sumergió en sus perfumados y rosados cabellos.

-No hay nada que perdonar, Sakura Chan. Ya todo está olvidado. Sé que no pretendías decir lo que dijiste.

- Por supuesto que no. Yo no pienso nada de eso, solo soy una bocazas y yo.. Yo no sé que me pasó, pero te juro que nunca volveré a decirte nada ni a criticar tus amistades… - empezó a decir atropelladamente. Naruto se separó un poco para mirarla y ella se calló al ver su mirada.

- ¿Qué?... – preguntó al ver su rostro repentinamente serio.

- Respecto a eso, quisiera explicarte sobre Rika.

- No, no es necesario. Yo, yo sé que no es asunto mío con quien te ves o no…

- Sakura Chan, calla y escucha. No es lo que crees. Rika chan solo es una amiga. – apostilló aun con las manos sujetándola. - Yo nunca he estado con ella de… esa manera. Yo no… bueno, yo nunca… ya sabes. – añadió enrojeciendo mas.

Sakura desvió la mirada aun mas avergonzada que él.

-No, no digas más. – Carraspeó ligeramente para aclararse la voz. - No tienes obligación de explicarme nada, Naruto.

- Pero quiero hacerlo. - El rostro del chico enrojeció levemente pero sus ojos brillaron como dos gemas. - El día que yo lo haga quiero que sea especial y con alguien es… especial.

Las mejillas de ambos rozaban la incandescencia pero las azuladas esferas del chico buscaron ansiosos los ojos de su compañera. Decía tanto su mirada que había que ser ciego para no verlo. Aun con sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica esperó por su respuesta. Ella subió la cara y lo miró con timidez sin decir nada. Durante segundos se quedaron así, mirándose en silencio. Poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando. Levemente, apenas milímetros en lo que parecían ser interminables segundos. El sonido que producían el resto de los clones haciendo sus tareas fue desapareciendo y solo se escuchaba el agitado palpitar de sus corazones. Unos centímetros más y ya compartían el aliento. Los ojos cerrados, las manos aferradas al cuerpo del otro y la piel de los labios a punto de unirse….

../…

_**Y bien, lo dejo aquí. Vamos a darles un poco de espacio. ¿No creéis?**_

_**Bueno esto ha sido todo por ahora. Sé que muchos estaréis despotricando sobre Sakura. Pobre chica, no lo hagáis. Ya dije con anterioridad que si Naruto estaba mal, ella no estaba mucho mejor. Así que no es extraño que tenga estas reacciones que confunden y desesperan. Todo el mundo tiene sus propios demonios para combatir y ella también. **_

_**Bien espero que os haya gustado. El próximo capítulo para el año que viene, que no queda tanto. Ahora solo me queda darlos las gracias como siempre por vuestros comentarios y desearos unas muy Felices Fiestas.**_

_**Un besote para todos, Agadea.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. ESTA HISTORIA ESTÁ ESCRITA SIN ÁNIMO DE LUCRO.**

**Capítulo 8.**

"- El día que yo lo haga quiero que sea muy especial y con alguien es… especial."

"_Alguien como tú…" _se dijo mentalmente cerrando los ojos y acercando sus labios a los de la chica. Era un movimiento sin calcular y casi suicida, pues seguro que acabaría estampado contra la pared más cercana de un certero y brutal golpe, pero… total, ya había recibido tantos a lo largo de su asquerosa vida que uno mas no es que importara demasiado y además, por esto seguro que valía la pena arriesgar el pellejo.

Pero para su sorpresa, no ocurrió como esperaba. Por el contrario sus labios resecos y temblorosos se unieron a otros de dulce y suave textura, que lo acariciaron en un roce cálido y sublime. Extasiado disfrutó del tierno toque que apenas fue poco más que un ligero contacto de pieles. Un tacto breve y difuso que envió una electrizante descarga por cada fibra de su cuerpo. No duró más que un segundo, un breve latido, pero para Naruto fue algo indescriptible que jamás soñó llegar a vivir.

Pero para su desgracia, la calidez desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que llegó. Sus palmas sudorosas resbalaron de los blancos hombros que habían aferrado hasta ese momento con torpe anhelo, mientras exhalaba profundamente.

Uno, dos, tres… no podía determinar cuánto tiempo había pasado. Sus manos apretadas en tensos puños colgaban de sus brazos laxos que no sabía dónde poner y sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, se negaban a abrirse por temor a salir de la ilusión en la que creía haber caído.

-Naruto…

Su nombre fue solo un suspiro que sopló sobre su boca pero con el imperativo suficiente como para obligarle a despertar de su ensueño.

El rostro de Sakura se encontraba a escasos centímetros de distancia y sus mejillas presentaban un rojo intenso y favorecedor.

-Esto… yo…

Él parpadeó confuso sin entender lo que ella trataba de decir, en cambio instintivamente trató de acercarse de nuevo hacia esos perfectos labios que lo atraían con fuerza casi gravitatoria.

-¡Joder chicos! ¡Qué bien estáis dejando esto! ¡No había estado tan limpio desde hacía años!

El sonoro saludo del tabernero los tomó de improviso sobresaltándolos y obligándolos a separarse de un salto. El hombre los miró sorprendido ante su reacción. La expresión de sus caras era todo un poema. Sonrojados y avergonzados era fácil percibir que su llegada acababa de interrumpirles.

Escondiendo una sonrisa maliciosa, disfrutó del palpable nerviosismo de los chicos mientras se paseaba disimuladamente por la estancia deslizando un dedo por una de las mesas midiendo el nivel de suciedad, o la ausencia de esta.

-Uhm… Lo estáis dejando todo impecable. Apenas puedo ver una mota de polvo o algún rastro de suciedad. – su sonrisa se ensanchó notablemente y con los brazos cruzados sobre el abultado pecho los miró con un guiño divertido en los ojos.

- Parece que se os da muy bien esto de trabajar... juntos. – añadió con un tinte socarrón en la voz.

-Je, je… sí, bueno. Ya sabes viejo, cuatro manos hacen más que dos. – replicó el joven rascándose nervioso la parte trasera de su cabeza. Mentalmente agradecía haber tenido la ocurrencia de hacer desaparecer los clones segundos antes, porque en caso contrario, el hombre se hubiera encontrado con una visión que lo habría dejado traumado de por vida.

-Bueno, realmente fue Naruto quien hizo la mayor parte del trabajo - intervino Sakura, creyendo justo dar el mérito a quien lo merecía. – Cuando yo llegue él ya tenía la mayor parte limpia. – dijo jugueteando nerviosamente con los dedos. – así que yo poco he tenido que hacer.

Dayu sonrió esta vez sin disimulo. Esta parejita verdaderamente le divertía. Se veía a la legua que ambos estaban muy, pero que muy nerviosos y realmente avergonzados. Algo había estado pasando allí segundos antes de que entrara por la puerta y por el aspecto de los chicos, aun no estaban preparados para afrontarlo frente a otros. Se maldijo en voz baja por ser tan inoportuno mientras se acercaba más parándose frente a ellos y colocando una mano sobre el hombro de cada uno de ellos.

-Bueno, para eso están los amigos. Para echar una mano cuando hace falta ¿no? A fin de cuentas, tú también lo haces con él, ¿no es así, pequeña Sakura?

La joven asintió con una tímida sonrisa evitando mirar a su compañero a la cara. Aún le costaba creer lo que acababa de pasar. Había besado a Naruto… ¡A Naruto! ¡Al descerebrado de Naruto! Y lo peor era que no podía negar que le había gustado hacerlo. El extraño pálpito de su corazón se lo decía, pero eso era algo absurdo, impensable. No podía estar en serio pensando eso. Con disimulo le echó un vistazo a su compañero como para estar segura de que en realidad había sucedido y no era una mala jugada de su mente.

El rubio por su parte, también estaba perdido en sus propias reflexiones. Se había besado con ella.- pensó pasando delicadamente sus dedos por su boca. - Sakura y él se habían besado y ella, ella…. no lo había pulverizado después, como hubiera sido su reacción natural. Eso sí que era extraño. Sus ojos se desviaron levemente para mirarla topándose de frente con sus verdes ojos que lo miraban de soslayo. Ambos dieron un pequeño respingo e inmediatamente apartaron la vista enrojeciendo una vez más. Aquello era sumamente incómodo, especialmente para Sakura que aun no era capaz de procesar el tema y parecía ser la más afectada.

El tabernero observó todo en silencio sacando sus propias conclusiones. El niñato estaba sonrojado pero con un brillo muy especial en la mirada. Ese que solo aparecía en sus ojos cuando la chica estaba cerca, y por otro lado el gesto inconsciente de rozar con sus dedos sus propios labios era más que revelador. Apostaría su gordo y peludo trasero a que se habían besado, pero la reacción de ella era diferente. Estaba como ida y nerviosa, y no parecía estar a muy gusto con la situación. Quizás estaba así porque se sentía avergonzada. No podía saberlo, las mujeres eran tan extrañas…

-Bueno, por lo que veo, ya os queda muy poco por hacer- intervino nuevamente captando la atención de los dos jóvenes y dispuesto a averiguar si estaba equivocado o no. – solo os resta terminar de barrer el suelo y poner las sillas en su sitio.

-Sí, ya casi no queda nada. En unos minutos lo terminaremos y después prepararé el desayuno, Sr. Minamoto.

-No te preocupes por el desayuno Sakura, yo lo haré. – el repentino arranque de amabilidad sorprendió a la chica que alzó una ceja incrédula. - Vosotros acabad con esto yasí,si os dais prisa tendréis tiempo más que de sobra para descansar o incluso para salir los dos juntitos a disfrutar del día como hicisteis ayer.

-Sí, no sé… - respondió titubeante el rubio mirando nuevamente de reojo a su compañera. - quizás podríamos… podríamos ir a dar un paseo. ¿Qué opinas tú, Sakura Chan? También podríamos ir a comer fuera o acercarnos hasta el rio, hacer un picnic…

Ella pareció considerarlo durante unos instantes pero al final denegó con la cabeza.

- Mejor no. No… no creo que sea una buena idea.

-¿Por qué? - protestó Naruto claramente desilusionado - Si es porque ayer protesté por todas esas compras te prometo que esta vez me mantendré mas callado que un muerto, ¡ttebayo! y Shino parecerá un loro a mi lado y… y te dejaré ver todas las tiendas que quieras, Sakura Chan.

-No es por eso, tonto. Simplemente opino que deberías descansar un poco. Aun estás recuperándote de la última paliza que recibiste y esta noche tienes que volver a esa maldita jaula. - le contestó sin siquiera mirarle y apartándose un poco. – Así que mejor quedémonos aquí; desayunas y después, te echas un poco en tu cuarto hasta la hora de la comida. Yo terminaré de limpiar lo que queda.

Los dos hombres la miraron. El mayor sorprendido y el menor bastante decepcionado. No hacía falta ser una lumbrera para darse cuenta de que la principal razón de esa negativa era que no quería estar a solas con él. Naruto sintió una sombra de pesadumbre apoderándose de su ánimo. "_seguro que ya se ha arrepentido de haberme besado. Estoy convencido que si pudiera, borraría de su vida estos últimos instantes"_

Sus ojos la buscaron de nuevo descubriéndola tensa y sonrojada. Había tomado la escoba que minutos antes soltó Naruto y apretaba con inusitada fuerza el palo de madera, a riesgo de convertirla en un montón de astillas. Ajena a la azulada mirada del chico, se mordía con fuerza el labio inferior a punto de hacerlo sangrar. Naruto que conocía hasta el más mínimo de sus gestos, sabía leer su estado de agitación en cada poro de su blanca piel. Casi podía ver como bullía su cerebro con miles de pensamientos encontrados.

Suspirando desvió su mirada buscando el rostro del tabernero. Este a su vez contemplaba alternadamente a uno y a la otra estudiando sus reacciones. Cuando sus ojos conectaron con los del rubio, sonrió levemente.

-Quizás ella tenga razón, chico.- concluyó volviendo a poner una de sus manos sobre el hombro del muchacho. - Esta noche tienes varios retadores y algunos bastante buenos. Una rica comida y buen descanso te vendrían bien antes de la pelea. Debes estar en tu mejor forma y la de hoy, promete ser una velada intensa.

-Keh… ¿Cuándo te he fallado yo, viejo? ¿Acaso no soy el campeón absoluto de tu asqueroso tugurio, ttebayo?

El ofendido comentario de Naruto le hizo sonreír y contento le dio una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Y mucho dinero que me has hecho ganar! Por eso cuido mi inversión. Así que, vete arriba y descansa.

Naruto iba a protestar pero fue interrumpido por el hombre, que lo empujó hacia la puerta.

-Deja de protestar y haz lo que se te dice, muchacho. Sakura te llevará la comida a tu cuarto cuando llegue el momento. Mientras tanto, descansa y relájate.

Cuando el rubio desapareció por el hueco de la puerta, se giró buscando la mirada de la chica.

-Y bien… ¿por qué te has negado a salir con él? ¿A cuenta de qué viene esa repentina frialdad? Cuando entré por esa puerta creí percibir un ambiente mucho más cálido entre vosotros. – dijo remarcando la palabra cálido con los dedos.

-No sé de qué me habla. – Respondió la chica tomando la escoba para continuar con su trabajo – Si no he querido salir es para que descanse y esté más repuesto para esta noche.

El tabernero la observó durante unos segundos en silencio. La furia con la que Sakura barría el suelo, levantaba nubes de polvo gris que se esparcían por las mesas cercanas. El hombre agarró el palo centímetros por encima de las manos de la chica y detuvo su trabajo.

-A mí no puedes engañarme, jovencita. – dijo al fin. - Tengo muchos años y he visto demasiado en esta asquerosa vida como para no saber lo que te pasa; y déjame decirte que no vas por buen camino.

Los verdes ojos relampaguearon de furia.

-Pues, dígame, señor experto, ¿Qué estoy haciendo tan mal, según usted?

-Ignorar lo que sientes por él. Negarlo y tratar de engañar al pobre chico como haces contigo misma.

-¡Yo no estoy engañando a nadie y mucho menos a él! ¡Y sé muy bien lo que siento por Naruto! – Respondió arrancando el palo de las manos masculinas con un brutal tirón - ¡Es mi amigo y le quiero, y ni siquiera entiendo qué pretende diciéndome todo esto! – añadió empezando a barrer nuevamente con mayor brío que antes y dando la espalda al hombre. Este en un fiero gesto le arrebató la escoba y la arrojó lejos haciéndola dar un respingo sorprendida.

-Ya te dije antes que el muchacho me preocupa. Aunque no lo creas, le tengo aprecio y me duele verle sufrir, pero para ser tan amiga suya como dices, no parece que te importe demasiado desilusionarlo.

-¿Cómo se atreve?- gritó poniéndose en jarras. - No creo que le duela más que a mí. Naruto es mi amigo, corrijo, mi mejor amigo y la vida de mierda que lleva a aquí me hiere en lo más hondo. No hay nada en este mundo que desee más que ayudarle y sacarle del bache en el que se encuentra, así que no se atreva a insinuar que no me preocupa.

-Pues nadie lo diría, ya que no te privas de dar falsas esperanzas, para luego quitárselas de golpe.

La respuesta provocó un duro enfrentamiento de miradas entreambos.

-No sabe lo que dice. Si estoy aquí en este apestoso agujero es precisamente por él y para intentar convencerlo de llevarlo de vuelta a casa. Solo quiero que vuelva a ser todo como antes y lucho con todas mis fuerzas para ayudarle. Le cuido y le curo sus heridas. Trato de que coma, que deje la bebida, que se asee, que se cuide pero… ya ve, al final según usted, no hago nada a derechas.

-Todo eso lo sé, Sakura y no creas que te reprocho nada. Solo te digo que quizás estás fallando en otra cosa.

-¿Otra cosa? ¿Qué cosa? Casi no duermo por velarle cada vez que sale de esa maldita jaula cubierto de sangre y heridas. Cocino para él y estoy siempre pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesite. Parezco su madre y aunque a veces quizás no lo haga del todo bien, sepa que me esfuerzo todo lo que puedo. – añadió al final con un dejo de tristeza que no pudo ocultar.

El tabernero suspirando acercó una silla y se sentó pesadamente.

-A veces no es tan importante todo lo que haces, sino cómo lo haces. Naruto no creo que necesite una madre a estas alturas, Sakura. No precisa a alguien que cocine para él o que le regañe porque bebe o no se lava las orejas. Quizás lo que necesite simplemente es una razón por la que salir adelante y luchar.

-Pero yo…

-Mira Sakura, cuando Naruto llegó aquí tan destrozado y tan hundido, no conocía la razón de su dolor. Él nunca me contó nada y lo poco que pude averiguar durante sus eternas borracheras fue que la culpa y la sensación de fracaso lo está matando.

Los ojos de Sakura se humedecieron al oírle y con lentitud acercó otra silla para tomar asiento a su lado.

-¿Nun… nunca le contó nada?

-No, pero no hizo falta. Entre sus balbuceos de borracho le pude coger algunas cosas, frase inconclusas y casi sin sentido, pero uniendo de aquí y allá me hice una ligera idea.

- Y… ¿Qué sabe exactamente?

- Pues sé que se siente responsable por la muerte de un hermano y que sufre horriblemente por fracasar en cumplir una promesa a alguien muy importante para él. Alguien que imagino eres tú.

Sakura bajó la cabeza para ocultar las lágrimas que ya no pudo evitar. Dolorosamente callada, las sentía resbalar por sus mejillas y caer calientes sobre su regazo.

El hombre respetó su silencio y esperó varios minutos, finalmente adelantó su mano y la colocó con cariño sobre su rodilla.

-Sakura, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué dos personas tan jóvenes como vosotros arrastráis tanto dolor? Sé que tú también sufres tanto o más que él, aunque lo canalices de otra forma diferente a como lo hace ese tonto. Pero dime…- le instó tomándola de la barbilla para poder verle el rostro. - ¿qué es eso tan horrible que os está destruyendo a ambos?

-Sr. Minamoto.- llamó sorbiéndose ruidosamente los mocos.

-¿Sí?

-¿Usted sabe lo que somos Naruto y yo?

El hombre se reclinó sobre el respaldo y le sonrió apenas, viéndola secarse las lágrimas con uno de los paños del polvo y como dejaba rastros de suciedad en su bonito rostro.

-No exactamente, pero si sé que nos sois normales. A ver… - se corrigió rápidamente viendo el congestionado rostro de la chica que amenazaba con una muerte dolorosa. – no pretendo decir que seáis algún tipo de monstruos ni nada parecido, pero la destreza en la lucha, la fortaleza y sobre todo, la inusual resistencia y capacidad de recuperación de Naruto no es algo que se vea todos los días; y con respecto a ti, pues… tampoco te quedas atrás. No es normal que una chica de tu delicada constitución pueda generar esa fuerza monstruosa que sacas de no sé donde, y de la cual, mi pobre mostrador da buena fe.

Ante sus palabras la joven no pudo reprimir una pequeña y triste sonrisa a su pesar. - Somos Shinobis. Sr. Minamoto – soltó de pronto ante la sorpresa del hombre que no se esperaba esa explicación. - y pertenecemos a una aldea que está a mucha distancia de aquí.

-¿Shinobis?

-Ninjas, si prefiere llamarnos así.

-Ninjas… - El tabernero la miró atónito. - He oído hablar de esas villas aunque nunca creí del todo en su existencia. Aldeas ocultas las llaman, ¿no?

- En efecto y nosotros, Naruto y yo, somos parte de sus efectivos.

-Ya veo. También he conocido alguno de vosotros con anterioridad, pero ninguno tan joven como el niñato o tú.

-Bueno somos entrenados desde niños, algunos desde edad muy temprana. Atendemos a nuestro adiestramiento en unas academias especiales donde nos enseñan a luchar y los jutsus necesarios para llevar a cabo nuestras misiones.

-Suena muy duro.

-Créame, lo es.

-Y… perdona que te pregunte, pero ¿tenéis que matar a… personas?

-Por desgracia cuando es necesario, sí. Procuramos evitarlo lo más posible y en mi caso, yo me dedico a salvar vidas más que a segarlas. Soy ninja médico.

-¿Y Naruto?

Sakura esbozó un pequeña sonrisa.- Él es el Shinobi más poderoso de nuestra aldea. El más fuerte, más valiente y mejor de todos nosotros.

-Veo que le admiras.

Sakura se secó las últimas lágrimas que resbalaban por su barbilla.

-Mas que a nadie, y le quiero muchísimo. Por eso estoy aquí.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, pero sigues sin aclararme el motivo de todo lo que ha provocado el hundimiento del chico.

Sakura bajó el rostro huyendo de la inquisitiva mirada de su jefe. El simple hecho de contarlo le dolía en el alma. Era como vivirlo de nuevo haciendo a la herida de su pecho sangrar a borbotones.

-El hermano del que habla – comenzó a contar - era Sasuke, nuestro antiguo compañero de equipo. Nos abandonó hace años, traicionando a la aldea, a sus amigos y dejándonos sin importarle ni un ápice nuestro dolor. Durante años lo buscamos incansablemente para hacerle volver con nosotros. – Al llegar a este punto, la chica elevó la cabeza y fijó sus llorosos ojos en el tabernero. – Yo le amaba más que a mi vida y loca de desesperación le arranqué a Naruto la promesa de que me lo traería de vuelta.

-Ya imagino que la promesa que Naruto no cumplió fue esa.

La chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar nerviosamente por la estancia.

-Fue el acto más egoísta y estúpido de toda mi vida. Debido a esa promesa, condené a mi mejor amigo a emprender una búsqueda suicida y amarga para satisfacer mi ridículo capricho, pero él no se quejó, al contrario, con una de sus idiotas sonrisas me juró que no descansaría hasta hacerle regresar.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios que se transformó después en un quedo sollozo.

-Pobre iluso… Sasuke no quería volver e intentó matarnos en más de una ocasión pero ni aun así cejó en su empeño. Lo siguió intentando hasta que estalló la guerra.

- ¿Una guerra? ¿De qué guerra hablas? - El hombre la miró sorprendido. Que él supiera su país no entraba en una guerra desde… bueno, desde hacía muchos años.

-La última guerra. – respondió con dolor y obviando el hecho de que la contienda no era conocida fuera de las naciones ninjas. – Sufrimos una amenaza externa que desencadenó en una guerra sin precedentes. Nuestros enemigos eran muy poderosos y hubo muchas bajas. Pero lo peor fue que Sasuke se alió con ellos y acabó enfrentándose a Naruto.

En ese momento, la joven no pudo más y rompió en un llanto amargo, cobijando su rostro en sus manos mientras su cuerpo se convulsionaba por espasmódicos temblores.

El tabernero preocupado se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la desconsolada chica.

-Sakura… - la llamó acariciando con dulzura su hombro. Ella levantó la cara y lo miró.

-¡Fue horrible! Ellos luchaban y yo no podía hacer nada. ¡Nadie podía hacer nada! – casi gritó en medio de un sollozo. – no podíamos acercarnos a ellos. El poder que emanaban era inmenso. Ambos eran tremendamente fuertes y luchaban con todo lo que tenían. Yo sabía que si seguían así uno o incluso ambos acabarían muertos, pero…

- Pero ¿qué?

-No se detuvieron. – añadió con voz apagada. – Siguieron luchando sin importarles nada. Al final, todo acabó. Sasuke estaba en el suelo, sin vida y Naruto más muerto que vivo, apenas se mantenía en pie.

Las lágrimas de la chica seguían bajando de sus enrojecidos ojos sin parar como pequeños y transparentes ríos.

-Yo me acerqué a ellos y vi el rostro de Sasuke. Su hermoso rostro sin vida y me sentí morir. No podía creerlo pero era verdad, él nunca regresaría.

-Lo siento mucho, pequeña. – La manaza del hombre le acarició con dulzura el rostro, llevándose algunas de las cristalinas gotas.- Tuvo que ser muy doloroso para ti.

- Lo fue... Yo también estaba bastante mal herida y además había agotado casi todo mi chacra curando heridos hasta el límite de mis fuerzas, así que cuando llegué hasta él, me desplomé a su lado y grité desgarrando mi garganta y lloré hasta que no me quedaron lágrimas. Intenté desesperadamente revivirlo y me desmallé por el sobreesfuerzo. Recobré la consciencia un par de días después en el hospital, pero no pude salir hasta tres semanas más tarde. Para entonces Naruto ya se había ido de la aldea. Mi maestra me había mantenido fuertemente sedada todo ese tiempo para que me recuperara y sobre todo, para que me fuera más fácil ir haciéndome a la idea de la pérdida de Sasuke.

- ¿Y lo has conseguido? ¿Has superado el dolor?

Ella sacudió la cabeza en negación.

El hombre la observó conmovido. Le daba mucha pena verla en ese estado, pero aun le quedaba varias preguntas que hacer si quería llegar al fondo de la verdad.

-Déjame que te haga una pregunta, pequeña. – le dijo volviendo a tomar asiento.

Ella lo miró con sus verdes ojos muy abiertos.

-¿Culpas a Naruto por lo que pasó? ¿Le haces responsable de la muerte de ese joven?

-¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! – respondió con vehemencia. - Naruto no quiso matarlo. Él trató de evitarlo. ¡Yo sé que lo intentó y no le culpo! Pero…

-Ya, pero desearías que fuese él quien hubiese muerto en lugar del otro ¿no?

En ese momento Sakura lo miró casi aterrada. ¿Cómo podía insinuar eso? Durante varios segundos no fue capaz de responder y se dedicó a lanzarle una furibunda mirada. Los dos habían estado tan mentidos en la conversación que no se percataron de la figura que desde las sombras les había estado escuchando hasta que el silencio de la chica ante la última pregunta del Sr. Minamoto fue respuesta más que suficiente para él. Con el corazón destrozado, salió huyendo de allí dispuesto a buscar el consuelo que solo una botella de alcohol podía brindarle en la oscura y silenciosa soledad de su cuarto.

…/….

-¡¿Cómo se atreve a decir eso?

El furioso golpe partió la mesa en dos mitades que desgajándose con un sonoro chasquido, se separaron cayendo a ambos lados de la joven.

-¡Jamás! ¿Me oye? ¡Jamás ha pasado semejante cosa por mi cabeza! La muerte de Sasuke me dolió muchísimo, pero igual hubiera sido en el caso de Naruto. Si ese tonto me faltase, yo…

La chica casi se ahoga por la congoja y el hombre se levantó de la silla y se le acercó pasando un brazo por sus hombros.

-Calma, te entiendo y sé lo importante que el mocoso es para ti, pero ¿lo sabe él? Creo que estamos llegando el meollo del asunto. Y si eres tan inteligente como creo que eres, llegarás a la misma conclusión que yo.

-Claro que lo sabe, sino, ¿por qué iba yo a venir hasta aquí buscándole? ¿Y por qué iba a cuidarle como una madre?

-Ya te dije antes que estabas equivocando los conceptos. Naruto no precisa una madre sino una razón que le devuelva la ilusión por vivir y creo que tú a veces le das esa razón, pero otras muchas se la quitas.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. - ¿qué intenta decirme?

-Ya lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé.

-Sí que lo sabes. – replicó el hombre con una media sonrisa. Ella intentó replicar y él le cortó con un gesto. – No, no intentes negarlo más, y dejemos el tema por ahora. Mejor recoge ese estropicio y prepara el desayuno para el chico y para ti. Luego puedes irte a descansar hasta la noche.

Moviendo su enorme corpachón, se encaminó hacia la salida, pero antes de desaparecer, se giró de nuevo y le lanzó un guiño.

-Y piensa bien en lo que te he dicho, Sakura chan.

…/…

La joven lo vio salir del salón y suspirando se sentó en una de las sillas. Paseó la vista por la estancia y se fijó en los restos de la mesa que había destrozado minutos antes. Tenía que darle la razón a Ino puerca, se volvía muy violenta cuando se frustraba. Y así era como se sentía en estos momentos, aunque tenía que reconocer que la charla con su jefe le había ayudado a sacar algo del dolor que se arremolinaba en su interior. A veces hablar ayudaba, aunque casi nunca lo había puesto en práctica. Era muy reservada y poco dada a expresar sus sentimientos, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos pero a veces era tanto lo que se guardaba dentro que había que dejarlo salir de alguna forma o acabaría ahogándonos.

_¿Se sentiría Naruto así?_ No pudo dejar de preguntarse. Él siempre fue mucho más expresivo que ella, o al menos eso pensaba antes, porque conociendo la capacidad que tuvo durante años para esconder lo mucho que sufrió en su niñez, lo ponía en duda. Pero seguramente ahora si necesitaría hablar de lo que supuso para él la muerte de Sasuke. Quizás necesitara sacarlo fuera, desahogarse y expresar su sentir pero, ¿sería capaz de confiarse a ella? Y sobre todo, ¿estaría ella preparada para oírle hablar sobre ese tema que tan doloroso resultó para ambos? Seguramente no, pero si verdaderamente quería ayudarle debía empezar por ahí. Necesitaban hablar, desahogarse y seguir retrasándolo no era el camino más acertado. El momento de poner las cartas bocarriba había llegado y reuniría todo su valor para hacerlo.

Con un nuevo suspiro recogió los trozos de la mesa rota y los amontonó en la basura, después terminó lentamente de barrer y preparó un desayuno ligero para ambos, compuesto por unas tostadas con mermelada, huevos revueltos, zumo, galletas y café. Lo colocó todo en una bandeja grande y lo subió hasta la habitación de Naruto.

Antes de tocar en la puerta, aspiró para darse ánimos. Cuando escuchó al joven dándole permiso, abrió la puerta y entró.

Naruto se encontraba tirado de cualquier manera sobre su cama y apenas levantó la vista para verla entrar con una gran fuente llena de comida. El olor era delicioso pero no sentía hambre. La media botella de licor que le llenaba el estómago había desterrado el apetito de su cuerpo.

-Traigo el desayuno para los dos, espero que no te importe que tome el mío aquí contigo, aunque te aviso que esta vez no he puesto demasiada comida. – dijo Sakura mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa con cuidado.

-No importa, no tengo hambre.

Si la respuesta le sorprendió, el tono rasposo de su voz y el olor a alcohol que impregnaba la habitación le confirmó lo que ya se temía. Lentamente se volvió y lo miró con tristeza.

-¿Has bebido otra vez Naruto?

Él se limitó a subir el brazo mostrándole la botella con poco menos de la mitad de líquido.

Ella cerró los ojos como queriendo borrar la imagen.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó dolida. – Pensé que ya lo habías dejado.

-Pues pensaste mal… - le respondió dando un nuevo trago.

De pronto un fuerte manotazo le arrebató la botella lanzándola lejos y estrellándola contra la pared. Naruto se incorporó de golpe mirando alternativamente a la iracunda chica y a los restos de cristal y bebida que manchaban el suelo.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso? Ahora tendré que bajar a por otra nueva.

-¡Tú no irás a ninguna parte! Te quedarás aquí y te tomarás el desayuno que te he preparado. No voy a consentir que sigas tragando esa mierda.

La joven temblaba por la rabia y apretaba los puños hasta clavarse las uñas en sus propias palmas. La furia la consumía y la sensación de fracaso era insoportable. Tenía unas ganas enormes de cogerlo por el cuello y zarandarlo hasta hacerle vomitar todo el licor que había tragado.

-Ya te he dicho que no quiero comer, así que déjame en paz Sakura chan. No tienes por qué molestarte conmigo, no lo necesito. Lo único que me hace falta es otra botella. – replicó haciendo el ademán de levantarse para ir a buscar su preciado licor, pero no contaba con que la chica se interpusiera en su camino, bloqueándole el paso.

-Como traigas otra botella de esa mierda, te la voy a meter por el culo de una patada, ¿me oyes idiota?

Naruto se rio sin humor y dando un paso hacia un lado, la sorteó para salir de la habitación. Rápidamente la joven lo tomó de un brazo y con un fuerte giro lo lanzó de vuelta sobre la cama. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando al chocar contra el colchón explotó en una pequeña nube de humo.

-Un clon... – apenas le dio tiempo a decir antes de sentirse apresada desde atrás por unos fuertes brazos.

-Eres rápida, Sakura chan, pero no lo suficiente. – susurró junto a su oído. Ella apartó el rostro con una mueca de asco.

-Apestas a borracho.

Él apretó su agarre haciéndola gemir de dolor.

-Es lógico, a fin de cuentas es lo que soy. Un sucio borracho.

La joven se quedó momentáneamente inmóvil procesando sus palabras.

-¿Qué te ocurre, Naruto? – preguntó al fin. - ¿Por qué has vuelto a beber? Creía que habíamos superado ya esa fase.

-¿Habíamos? ¿Por qué hablas en plural? Aquí el borracho soy solo yo…

-Pero estamos juntos en esto. Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte. – le contestó con toda la dulzura que pudo. Intentaba llegar a su corazoncito y conmoverle de alguna forma. Hacerle reaccionar y que volviera al estado anterior tan diferente a este oscuro frio que ahora tenia, pero no lo consiguió y fue plenamente consciente de su fracaso, cuando oyó la risa masculina sonar amarga y seca.

-Claro, Sakura la bondadosa. La buena samaritana. El ángel que viene a socorrer a los pobres desgraciados como yo. Pues entiende esto, mi querida y tierna Sakura. – dijo pegando su cuerpo al de la chica de tal forma que no quedaba ni un resquicio entre ellos. - Ni quiero ni preciso tu compasión. – Susurró junto a su lóbulo, antes de rozar su nariz por la curva de su blanco cuello aspirando profundamente su aroma. - Ve a dar las migajas de tu caridad a quien las quiera. – terminó apartándola rudamente.

Sakura trastabilló ante la fuerza de su empuje y se sujetó de la silla para no caer. No comprendía su brutal cambio de actitud. Abajo antes de que llegara el tabernero habían tenido un momento de cordial camaradería como antaño, incluso habían llegado a compartir un beso. Cierto era que después la cosa se enfrió bastante e incluso se había negado a salir con él, pero no creía que esa fuese razón suficiente como para desplegar esa rudeza con ella. Otras muchas veces le habían negado una cita y no había llegado a esos extremos tan bordes, pero claro, el Naruto de ahora distaba mucho de ser el mismo chico de antes.

-Naruto, no digas tonterías. – le contestó y se giró para verlo sorprendiéndose por el duro gesto de su rostro. - No se trata de compasión. – añadió de forma conciliadora. - verdaderamente me preocupas y el beber no te hace bien. Debes dejarlo ya o de lo contrario…

-¡Cállate y no me sermonees más! – el repentino grito la interrumpió dejándola perpleja. - ¡Yo sé bien lo que tengo o no tengo que hacer y estoy hasta los huevos de que andes siempre regañándome o golpeándome como si fueras un jodido sargento! ¡Déjame de una puta vez, Sakura! ¡Déjame en paz!

Medio tambaleándose salió por la puerta hecho una furia. Sakura, tras los segundos necesarios para asimilar el estallido de su compañero, salió tras él dispuesta a darle pelea. No iba a consentir que la dejara de esa forma ni que echara por tierra lo poco que tanto le había costado conseguir.

-¡Párate ahí, idiota!- gritó corriendo tras él por las empinadas escaleras, pero el chico era rápido y no consiguió darle alcance hasta que llegó a la vieja cocina. - ¡Para y escúchame, Naruto! – volvió a gritarle viéndolo desaparecer por el hueco de la despensa.

-No. – respondió simplemente mientras husmeaba por los diferentes estantes buscando las reservas de licor que el dueño de la taberna guardaba celosamente. Con un suspiro aliviado apartó una pesada caja y encontró lo que tanto buscaba. El último envío de Sake de calidad.

- Por favor, tenemos que hablar. – escuchó rogar a Sakura justo detrás de su espalda. Ignorándola, apuró un gran trago de una de las dos botellas que acababa de coger dejándola en menos de la mitad en un momento.

-Naruto, por favor…

-No. No hay nada más que decir. Te he dicho que me dejes o es que no comprendes lo que se te dice.

-¿Pero qué cojones te pasa? – estalló al final perdida la poca paciencia que le quedaba. - ¿estás enfadado porque no he querido salir hoy? ¿Es eso? La verdad no te entiendo. Ya te he dado las razones por las que creo que deberíamos quedarnos aquí. Solo estoy pensando en tu bienestar.

Naruto apuró un nuevo y aun más largo trago hasta finalizar la botella. El licor le resbalaba por la barbilla y mojaba la vieja camiseta. El estado del chico era deplorable con la ropa sucia y el pelo despeinado, pero lo que más impresionaba no era su descuidado aspecto sino la angustia y el profundo dolor que empañaban sus azules ojos. Sakura conmovida en lo más hondo colocó una suave mano sobre su brazo.

-¿Naruto? Te he hecho una pregunta. ¿Qué tienes?

La miró intensamente y dejó caer con descuido la botella vacía. Ella lo vio avanzar hasta quedarse a escasos centímetros de distancia mirándola con ojos vacios.

-Contéstame tú a mí – ordenó de pronto tomando su mano con fuerza y atrayéndola hacia él. - Dime, Sakura… ¿es cierto? ¿De verdad preferirías que yo hubiese muerto en su lugar? Dime que no deseas en el fondo de tu corazón que hubiera sido yo quien no se levantase del suelo aquel día en lugar de Sasuke.

**Fin del capítulo.**

…**/….**

_Hola a todos. Sé que ha sido un tiempo muy largo, pero para compensar aquí os dejo un capítulo algo más extenso de los que suelo hacer. _

_La cosa está un poco chunga entre los dos y parece que los avances de Sakura para sacar a Naruto del bache no están resultando tan productivos como debieran, pero claro la primera que debe aclararse es la propia chica, aunque parece que la charla con el tabernero ha hecho mella en ella. En fin, ya veremos como sigue avanzando esto, ni yo misma lo sé. Nah, es broma… de hecho tengo escrito el final del fic desde hace mucho, así que no puedo desviarme mucho de la trama._

_Y ahora volviendo a lo importante quiero agradecer como siempre de todo corazón a aquellos que me habéis dejado todos esos comentarios. Sois un cielo y me motiváis un montón para continuar con mis historias a pesar de lo difícil y duro que se me hace a veces. Pero por vosotros merece la pena hacerlo._

_Un besote muy grande y hasta la próxima._

_Agadea._

_La próxima vez intentaré contestar a los reviews directamente._


End file.
